Rekindled Darkness
by Koniko-chan
Summary: What if Kaoru hadn't been able to stop Kenshin from killing Jinei, and he became the Batousai once more? K&B shock I updated with chap 26!rated PG for now r&r V
1. Chapter 1

"Rekindled Darkness"

            AN Hey peoples! I was just reading the RK manga and this fic idea just popped in my head, so hope you all like. This takes place in first season with Jin-ei (slight spoilers for 1st season) hope you all like B&K pairing

Disclamer: Looks at Kenshin nervously who has gone total Batousai and has placed his Sakabatou right at my throat, "hehe… I do not own Rurouni Kenshin"

Chapter 1: Batousai Unleashed

            Kaoru sat in the in the shrine every thing was beginning to blur as her air deprived body slowly began to circum to the darkness that promised eternal peace. "ken…shin…" she weakly whispered her voice raspy with lack of oxygen. She could see Kenshin looking down at a battered Jin-ei with haunting yellow eyes.

            "Your life as a swordsmen is over, your elbow is smashed and the tendons are severed, and now so is your life." Kenshin said darkly as he raised his sword above his head, angling it so he could easily finish the job. The sword glistened in the moonlight the edge of the blade shining brightly as the star and moonlight embraced it in an innocent sign of farewell, "Die!" 

            Kaoru's eyes widened slightly, she was barely staying awake, but that one word made her wish ever so badly that she could call out to him… if only…

            Jin-ei's voice cut through Kaoru's shaky thoughts back to the ever-fading present, "You're hesitating Batousai, is there something wrong?"  He smirked up at his assailant who seemed to falter 'No! I need him to end this! After all this would not only be the truest honor for me, but I would have revived the legendary Hitokiri Batousai! I can't let him reconsider!'

            Kenshins eyes softened for a moment and Kaoru was almost able to relax and let go to the tight hold she was striving to keep on life when his eyes hardened back into the flaming gold that threatened to swallow all those who gazed into them in an inferno so great there would be no escape. 

            "If you don't kill me, the girl will die." Jin-ei said smugly "If you are going to free her you have no other choice." His smirk widened as he gazed at Kenshin, "Could I possibly make it any simpler for you?" 

All reason immediately fled from Kenshin 'Aku, Soku, Zan.' Flooded his mind as he glared down at his prey. 

"There is no time left now finish it." Jin-ei prompted

Kenshin's eyes never strayed from Jin-ei's form  "To save Kaoru-dono, I will become the Hitokiri once more. Die!" he hissed out as the blade wised through the air.

Kaoru looked on weakly in horror and let out one last whispered "dame…" before her word went dark. 

Kenshin looked down at Jin-ei's limp body, and the blood that now surrounded him on the grass. Flicking his sword he quickly sheaved it before he turned around to see Kaoru lying unconscious on the ground just outside of the shine. Her dark hair was strum about   around her. His eyes faded quickly from golden yellow to steal blue as he raced over to her, "Kaoru!" he called while quickly checking her pulse. Much to his relief one beat steadily under his fingers and her chest moved softly up and down as she breathed: she was still alive. 

AN do you guys like so far? If you do I'll write more if not I'll drop it, so tell me what you think, (suggestions are always welcome) thanks for reading please review Koniko-chan ^_^x


	2. Chapter 2

AN: wow! I really didn't expect reviews so soon after I posted it I feel so loved! ^_^

Thanks guys! 

A note on Batousai, I need your opinion on this, my personal opinion is the Rurouni is a mask that hides most of his emotions under a smile, while the Batousai is more direct he also is freer with his emotions in private with the ones he loves. What are your thoughts? 

Disclamer: I wish I owned Kenshin, but… I don't (cries) there I said it.

Chapter 2:

            Kenshin released the breath he had been unconsciously holding, as he felt her heart beat. Carefully he picked her up and without even glancing back started to walk away. However, he stopped dead in his tracks when he heard a splash not too far way… Narrowing his eyes Kenshin carefully laid Kaoru down behind some bushes and with one hand on the hull of his sword crept towards the sound.

            Yahiko Narrowed his eyes at Sanosuke as mud dripped off his hair. "Mou! Sano this is all your fault!" he yelled.

            Sano just leered back, "Well this short cut certainly wasn't my idea!" 

            Both were glaring at each other in the mud, when Yahiko finally turned his head away, "Well we had better hurry up and find busu already, who knows what she's done to Jin-ei." He gave a small laugh as he pictured a battered Jin-ei running back and forth cleaning floors under Kaoru's watchful eye, with her bokken in hand.

            Sano decided to let the argument drop, for now, "Right! Besides Kenshin can't have all the fun." He grinned as the two crawled out of the mud hole.

            Kenshin relaxed his grip on the Sakabatou when he saw who the intruders were. Quickly he slipped away undetected and using his god speed returned to the mud hole an unconscious Kaoru cradled in his arms. "Sano. Yahiko." He said crisply, to draw their attention. Sano and Yahiko who had been brushing some of the mud off their clothes paused mid stroke, and turned towards Kenshin. "We're going home." Even though Kenshin's tone wasn't harsh, it was a command to be obeyed, without question. With that said, he turned and started back toward the dojo not even looking to see if they followed, for he knew they'd come eventually and there was no hostile ki around so they were safe at the moment.

            Yahiko gaped at the retreating form of Kenshin, he was acting very odd, but surely it was because of the pressure from the fight, and he'd be back to normal tomorrow, right? "M-Matte Kenshin!" he called out as he ran to catch up, his shinai casually slung over one shoulder. "What happened to busu?" 

            Kenshin cast a sidelong look to the young Kendo student, before answering, "She's fine." 

            Sano just followed along, it was obvious to any normal person Kenshin didn't want to talk right now, however Sano isn't one to stay quite long…

            Once at the dojo Kenshin halted at the front gate. "Kenshin-" Yahiko started to question but was cut off by the stern look Kenshin shot at him. Cautiously Kenshin opened the gate and was ready to shift Kaoru enough so he could grab his sword if there was trouble. Glancing around however proved that the vicinity was currently safe to enter, so he beckoned Sano and Yahiko inside.   

            The two boys just sent each other a meaningful look before entering.

            Kenshin immediately walked confidently to Kaoru's room and closed the door softly behind him.

            Once he was sure Kenshin was inside Sano turned to Yahiko, and stuffed his hands in his pockets. He carefully studied the youth, he was worn out and apparently not wanting to show it, after all it was getting very late and they had all been up early this morning… "Yahiko." He called softly so Kenshin (hopefully) wouldn't hear.

            Yahiko looked at Sano and stifled a yawn; there was no way he was going to give away how tired he was, 'Just like a little kid…'

            However, Sano's voice cut through his thoughts, "I'll talk to Kenshin, why don't you get some sleep? I'm sure everything will be fine in the morn'in."

            "I'm not sure…" he said glancing toward Kaoru's room, "Sano, did Kenshin seem different to you?" He looked back at the former street fighter with concern and confusion dancing in his eyes.

            "Yahiko, I'll talk to him, so don't worry…" seeing the mood taking a darker turn Sano smirked and tried to lighten the mood, "Besides I'm feeling lucky tonight."

            Yahiko stared at him for a moment as if to deiced if he should let this go tonight or not. Finally he looked away, "Alright, good night Sano." With that he walked inside to go to bed. 

            Inside, Kenshin softly walked over to Kaoru's futon. His steal blue eyes never left her face as he gingerly set her down on the futon. Her soft breathing was the only sound that filled the room as Kenshin visibly scanned her for any injuries he may not have initially noticed.

            He let a small smile play on his lips as he assessed her to be physically fine… Lifting the covers he tucked her in and brushed the bangs from her face. 'so vulnerable…' he thought as he gazed down at her, 'Just like she was…' his eyes narrowed momentarily, however his eyes softened as he looked at her slightly parted lips. He leaned over and brushed his own over hers before standing up, "I thought I lost you Koishi…" he breathed out just bearly above a whisper before he walked quietly out the door and softly shut it behind him.

Reviews:

Nobody:  I'm glad you liked it ^_^. I'm tring to keep in mind how Kenshin acted in the OVA's in his past, and what he thinks about currently and I'm trying to pull them together, we'll see how I do ne? ^_~ And don't put yourself down I loved your review.

Nicky: LOL you have as many questions as I do. Tell you the truth I'll probably have him stay with her. Because if he leaves she won't have him to help her! (besides I love K&K/ B&K fics so it's better for them to stay near each other right? ^_^)

Fflur: Those are certainly going to be fun to write. Tell you the truth I'm as curious as you are on how those fights will turn out, but I'll worry about those when I get there. ^_^  

Daughter of Magic: LoL yes mam!  ^_^ I'm glad you like it so much. You know you are my first 'order' ^___^ Thank you! 


	3. Chapter 3

AN: Hello again! Here's another short one, I'm hoping to try and post at least one of these a day if not two to make up for the length enjoy. 

Disclaimer: do I really have to say it again? Saito pulls out Katana Ok, ok I don't own Kenshin…. pouts

Chapter 3:

Kenshin turned around only to see Sano watching him.  "What do you want?" he asked coolly.

Sano just sauntered closer to him, "Kenshin, we need to talk." Finally Sano came to a halt just in front of Kenshin and looked into his eyes. Brown met Blue as neither one let their eyes wander. "So what happened tonight?"

Kenshin narrowed his eyes slightly at the mention of the events that took place that evening. "It is nothing you need to worry about, Sano." He paused then went on, "It has been taken care of."

Sano's own eyes narrowed did Kenshin think he was babying? "Kenshin, you can answer better than-" He had taken a step closer but stopped at the look Kenshin gave him. 

"It's late. Lets get some sleep." 

Sano was about to protest, but one more look at Kenshin, made him quickly change his mind. "Che, alright, I'll let it go tonight. See you tomorrow Kenshin." With that he turned around hands in his pockets as he walked out of the dojo the 'wicked' on his back slowly faded into the distance.

Once he was completely out of sight Kenshin turned his head and glanced at Kaoru's door, it was still closed with her safely sleeping inside… Quietly he walked over to the wall next to it and squatted down. He pulled his Sakabatou out of the side of his Hakama and rested it one on one shoulder before leaning his back against the wall and laying his head on his chest in a light sleep.   

As the sun rose the next morning, Kenshin was already up and preparing breakfast. He was almost finished when he noticed one small problem, he didn't have anymore tofu…

Kaoru stirred from her futon, as she sat up and yawned, before stretching her arms. "What a dream…" The covers fell from her body and when she saw she still had her purple kimono on… "uh…." She took one had and fingered the fabric,  "It… wasn't…" her head shot up. "Kenshin!"

In a matter of seconds she was up and racing out of her room. Her bear feet thundered on the wooden dojo floor "Kenshin!" she called out as she threw his door open, only to see the room, empty, and the futon neatly folded as if it hadn't even been used… 'He's not here… Masaka!' her eyes widened in panic, "Kenshin!" she called as she raced over to the bathroom knocking rapidly, on something soft? 

"Owch! Oi! Ow- Bu- Owch! Su- Owch! Stop-Ow-It!" Yahiko yelled up at his teacher who looked down at him apologetically. 

"Sorry Yahiko! I was just looking for Kenshin…" Her eyes started to tear up before she clenched her fists in determination and raced off toward the well "Kenshin!"

Yahiko watched after her retreating form with growing concern this wasn't how she normally acted… her calls were beginning to sound more and more desperate as she looked at the wash tub, the dojo and finally the kitchen. 

Kenshin was walking back home tofu in hand when he heard Kaoru frantic yell, "Kenshin!" Narrowing his eyes he put a hand on the hull of his sakabatou and dropping the tofu raced inside as fast as he could. 'Who ever dared to hurt her or the boy will pay they are both under MY protection.'

Yahiko looked on from the door of the Kitchen in surprise, Kaoru's shoulders shook as she stood with her back facing him in the kitchen, as small muffled sobs came from her, "It wasn't a dream…a-and now that…." She sniffled as she continued to whisper between tears, "Kenshin no Baka…" Yahiko was just about to step into the room when something darted in. Yahiko quickly looked behind and to the side of him before turning back towards Kaoru to see 'Kenshin!' 

Kenshin stood in the kitchen his eyes glowing yellow with rage, his hand ready to draw the sword in an instant, however once he saw there was no enemy his blue eyes centered on the crying girl… 'Kaoru…' Without looking back he walked over and gently lead Kaoru out of the kitchen back to her room and closed the door softly behind him. 

Yahiko just continued to stand in the door way for once in his life he was utterly speechless…

Reviews:

Koe760: Thank you very much for your encouragement. I'll keep writing as long as there are people who want to read it. ^_^

Koyasha: Thank you, I must admit I was originally worried that I wasn't portraying thgis right but I feel a lot better about what I've done so far! 

Nicky: you bet I'll keep them together, for now any way, to tell you the truth I have no idea where this is going, I'm as surprised as you guys when I write the chapter, so I guess I'm just letting the characters run wild ne? lol (I'll have to keep Sano and Misao away from the key board other wise everyone will be ooc ne?)

Ferai: WOW! You really like it that much @_@ Thank you I hope I can keep up with your expectations.

Nameless Reviewer: Thank you for your encouraging words I promise I'll keep writing until finished, or nobody wants it to continue ^_^. 

Psychotic Tanuki: Thank you very much for your input, you know you brought up some really good points that hadn't even occurred to me, I'll do my best to use this information and make the story that much better Aregatou.

Osiris tamer92: I definitely will have to go check yours out, thanks for reading! ^_^

Dove of night: hey! It's great to see you here! I'm really glad you like it. ^_^ I must admit I got the idea to respond to the reviews like this from you, this makes it more personal. Thank you. 

rath (who is 2 lazy 2 log on): thank you for your input on the Batousai  I really appreciate your input I'll use the information to make this the best fic I can! ^_^  


	4. Chapter 4

AN: Hey guys I know I know short, but think of it this way, most authors (not all) post once weekly with 10-14pages per chap, well I'm posting daily 2-3 pages per chap so by the end of the week you still get the same amount if not more, so up to you guys if want I'll post long chapters once a week or I'll do the shorts daily. 

Ok opinion time: Do you think Batousai would still do the laundry? (I'm thinking of doing something with this but I'm not sure if he would or wouldn't do the laundry)

Disclaimer: I don't own Kenshin, but I have a cookie wanna trade?

Chapter 4: 

            Kaoru sniffled as she looked up at Kenshin… she smiled softly. He gently pulled her close to him and stroked her hair until she stopped crying. "Kaoru, don't worry, I will protect your happiness." He breathed into her hair as he continued to try and calm her fears.

            Slowly Kaoru pulled away and looked into his steal blue eyes, "I…" she trailed off before her eyes narrowed, "I thought you left! Kenshin no Baka!"  Her fist came up punch him since her bokken was currently absent, but instead of connecting with his face, she felt his hand carefully catch her fist with a concerned yet amused look in his eye.

            The two just held their position neither wanted to be the first to break the silence as they locked their eyes blue watching blue. After several minuets, Kenshin finally leaned forward releasing her hand, and whispered in her ear, "I will always protect you Kaoru, always."

            Her cheeks flushed a soft pink as his breath tickled the inside of her ear, so, she quickly lowered her head to try and conceal it from Kenshin's view.  

            As Kenshin stood there he let his eyes trace over her form, she could only be described as lovely, with her cheeks a flushed pink, and her ebony hair hanging down to her shoulders caressing them as she moved, not to mention the purple kimono that she was wearing… yes he diffidently would protect her at all costs even with his life…

            "Ne… Kenshin…" she said softly drawing him out of his reprieve, "My hair ribbon… do you still have it?"

            A slight smile tugged on his lips as he pulled out the blue ribbon, with the red spots?

            Kaoru's eyes narrowed "Kenshin!" she yelled when her eyes fell on the blood-splattered ribbon.

            Kenshin however, didn't even flinch it was almost like he found this more amusing than when she had tried to hit him.  

            "Mou!" she crossed her arms in frustration, sometimes Kenshin could really drive her crazy.

            Just then she felt a sword callused hand on top of her own. "We'll buy a new one."

            She turned her head back towards him with surprised eyes "Kenshin…"

Sano sauntered up to the dojo he was still trying to figure out why there was spilled tofu not too far out side of the gate but that didn't really matter he felt lucky today and he was going to convince Kenshin to join him at the gambling house today… He'd just have to twist the truth a little… just then he could hear the familiar sound of a shinai swinging down and someone counting.

"109, 110, 111," Yahiko counted as he swung the shinai down again and again.

Sano poked his head inside the dojo and grinned, "So you ticked Jo-chan off already this morning?" 

Yahiko paused mid stroke, "No! I'm just practicing!" he shot back annoyed at what Sano had implied after all he actually did practice on his own now and then.

Sano didn't miss a beat, "Regardless, where's Kenshin?"

Yahiko pointed his Shinai towards Kaoru's room, "He's in there."

Sano turned his head so he could see the room Yahiko had indicated and grinned, 'why that Casanova…' as he started to walk towards it. 

Reviews:

Dove of night: ^_^ of course.

Eli-Chan/THE Sock Princess: lol that is true everyone does have a nice side to them somewhere, thank you for your input ^_^

Shiomei : hey I'm glad you like it, as far as longer chapters, read the AN at the top, but please keep in mind that I'm trying to do 2 chapters a day I don't know how often I'll be able to do two a day but that gives you 4 pages a day but if you and the some of the others want I'll do the weekly. ^_^ I live to please.

Nobody: was going over board? I'm glad you liked it though.

Lilfrozenfire:  ^___^x I glad you like so much! Hope that I am able to continue to write to your standers ^_~


	5. Chapter 5

An: Hehehe hi guys! Yeah! We finally get to continue on in the RK story line! Cheers. Oh Trinity brought up a very good point, I'll fix it in this chapter ^_^ I know this ones shorter yet, but I want to get this out to you guys before I go to work so I'll make up for it in my second post for the day enjoy.

Disclaimer:  Once again I do not own Kenshin that I do not.

Chapter 5:

            She gazed into his eyes with something akin to shock over whelmed the initial surprise, It finally click that his eyes were no longer violet, but metallic blue. "Ken-Kenshin… your eyes…" she whispered. Kenshin didn't say anything; I mean what do you say to that? They two just stood there for a few fleeting moments, before Kaoru spoke, "I'm sorry…" she whispered her head had lowered in disgrace,  "Because of me you had to kill again… Gomen nasai."  

            Kenshin gently tilted her head up "don't be." He replied. 

            Just then the door slid open. "Oi, Kenshin!" Sano called but stopped open mouthed when he took in the seen Kenshin standing in front of a teary eyed Kaoru. Kenshin luckily for him had dropped his hand just before Sano saw. "So Kenshin, looks like your being quite the lady killer this morning."

            Kaoru for her part simply blushed; he'd pay for this later when she felt better.

            Kenshin however turned to face him with narrowed eyes, Sano was his friend but comments like that were unacceptable.  

            Sano being Sano of course didn't take the hint, "So was I interrupting something?" He asked with a triumphant grin, "You didn't spend the night with-"

            Kenshin pulled on the hull of the sakabatou and an audible click sounded through out the room.

            "Ok, ok" Sano said putting his hands up in temporary defeat. "I just had some important business to do this morning and I thought Kenshin might want to join me, after all it is a great way to earn money…"

            Kenshin glanced back at Kaoru who seemed to have composed herself. "Kaoru." 

            Kaoru stopped her fidgeting with her kimono and looked at him.

            "Don't leave the dojo, I'll be back soon." With that the two men walked side by side out of the dojo.

            Kaoru narrowed her eyes at the gate, 'just who does he think he is? Ordering me around like that? Kenshin no Baka!'

Reviews:

Piper: thanks I'm glad you like!

Are-en: lol wow! You're the first one to tell me you love me (blush) ^_^ any way hope this helps you a bit so I'm not torturing you too much.

 Akasha death:  thank you  ^_^ no kidding but that's why we have fanfiction ne?

d-lolo: I'm glad you like it ^_^

Koyasha: ^_^ my favorite thing to leave it on would have to be a cliff hanger ^_^ 

Trinity: Hey thank you for pointing that out, you see (trys to sound convincing) she was in too much shock to notice before yeah! (real story) ok I admit it I kinda forgot about that little fact, (except right now they're blue yellows only when he's scared, aroused or ticked) ^_^ 

Nobody: hehe, sorry I was dead tired when I was responding to the reviews, what I ment to ask was, was I being to bold? ^_^


	6. Chapter 6

AN: ok here's another chapy I made it a little longer to make up for this mornings extra short one ^_^. Sorry guys, I know it's late at night, but I got off of work at ten, and I had to type up what I hand wrote, (plus I revise the stuff I write between scenes) (I work back stage for plays) so it kinda took me longer than I thought sorry! Please don't beat me, (hides) nice readers? 

Question: Should Kenshin go back to the blue gi?

Disclaimer:  Here it goes, I own Rurouni Kenshin… men in white coats bring in strait jacket and hall me off.

Chapter 6:

Yahiko having finish practicing walked over to stand next to Kaoru. "Oi Busu! Why's your face so red? You trying to pass your self off as a tomato?" he teased.

            Kaoru ignored the comment simply content to drill holes in the gate with her eyes as her eyebrow twitched in aggravation. "Yahiko!"

            Yahiko looked back up at her upon hearing his name, he was however beginning to feel sorry for the poor fence. 

            "We're going out for breakfast." She said determinedly.

            Yahiko nearly cried out in joy and relief, after Kenshin had failed to cook breakfast he was sure Kaoru would take up the choir and poison them all. He decided to hurry before she changed her mind, he was already out of the gate and just barley in sight after the dust cloud had settled down before he stopped to wait for her, "Come on Busu! Lets go already!"

            Kaoru nodded as she started out after him, she was just going to go out as is, after all she was somewhat presentable. Walking out she finally caught up to Yahiko who started to drag her into town.

            Kenshin narrowed his eyes at Sano "An illegal gambling house? This is your idea of important business?" 

            "Now Kenshin that sword of yours technically isn't legal either…" He said pointing to the sakabatou. 

            "I will not be apart of this."  With that said he turned and started to walk away.

            "Oi Kenshin! Wait a second!"

            Kenshin just ignored him as he walked away, however as soon as he turned the corner his hands immediately flew up and caught a girl with long black hair, holding her at arms length. She panted for a moment but then looked Kenshin in the eyes, "Please Save me! There are terrible men after me!"  Kenshin narrowed his eyes as he looked at the riffraff that perused her.  

            "Stay behind me." He commanded as he gently pushed her back and stepped in front of her. He locked eyes with her hunters, "This woman is now under my protection, I suggest you leave if you want to live…"

            The two men glanced at each other before coming at him. In the blink of an eye the street ran red with blood Kenshin looked down at the bloody sword and cursed inwardly he would need to get a new Katana… the crowd near by paused before quickly returning to their daily routines, Kenshin looked at the girl and was just about ask if she was ok when he felt a fighters ki flare up hostelry. Just then something whizzed through the air heading straight for the girl. Kenshin quickly stepped in front of her and spun his sword around deflecting the tiny throwing knifes. 

            Megumi looked on wide eyed at the two rasen-bo that lay on the ground right in front of where Kenshin had been standing… 'Where did he go?' 

            A moment later Kenshin returned to where she waited. "You're coming with me, Now."  And with out waiting for protest he grabbed her hand and headed for the dojo.

            Kaoru gave a small smile of triumph, she and Yahiko had, had a wonderful breakfast and she had sent Yahiko on ahead saying she just wanted to go for a walk before she came home. But truth be told, she was really trying to make sure Kenshin knew she had gone out, after all she could not tolerate him ordering her about like that.

               She looked at the woods around her, the birds singing was quite pleasant. Her sandaled feet made some of the leaves crunch as she walked all of this seemed to wrap around each other in a natural symphony. 'See Kenshin I can take care of myself.'

             However, after awhile, the only sound that could be herd was the crackling of the leaves, the birds had stopped singing, something just seemed to feel wrong… It was getting too quite… "Perhaps I should go home now…' she thought as she turned around and started back.

            Yahiko arrived back at the dojo and shook his head, Kenshin was not going to be happy, he knew exactly why she was going out of the dojo today and oh was she going to get it… shaking his head once more he picked up his shinai and entered the actual dojo room to continue practicing. 

            Kenshin finally arrived at the dojo, where he opened the gate and lead Megumi in, "This way." He instructed as he showed her through the yard to the main sitting room, "Wait here."

            Megumi just looked at him curiously but entered the tatami covered room and sat down with her legs folded under her in a seiza position to wait. After all he could be trusted she reasoned he had helped her in the streets…

            Once Kenshin was satisfied that she wouldn't leave, he walked away to try and find Yahiko and Kaoru, Kaoru especially. He could feel Yahiko's ki but Kaoru's was strangely absent… 'She wouldn't…' quickly he shrugged the thought away and walked to the dojo where Yahiko was still practicing. "Yahiko." 

            Yahiko stopped his practice strokes and looked up at Kenshin.

            "We have a guest, I want you to watch her, while I get Kaoru…" he trailed off as he suspiciously eyed Yahiko's too innocent to be really face. "You wouldn't happen to know where she is would you?" 

            Yahiko looked at Kenshin guiltily, Busu? She went for a walk…" At Kenshin's darkened expression, he decided to quickly change the subject. "So what about this guest?"

            Kenshin knowing that time is of the essence let the pervious subject drop, "She's got some people after her, so I need you to be cautious. I'm counting on you Yahiko." As soon as the sentence left his mouth Yahiko's eyes seemed to sparkle with happiness as he puffed his chest out and confidently rested his shinai on his shoulder, Kenshin let a ghost of a smile grace his lips.

            "You can count on me Kenshin!" he replied his voice just bursting with excitement.

            "I'll be back…" he informed him before turning and walking away.

            Sano looked at the dice sadly, if only he could have convinced Kenshin to stay then he knew he would have been winning instead of loosing, heck, he had lost all of the money he had brought in with him in the first place. Shaking his head he bid his gambling buddies good-bye and headed on back toward the dojo, with any luck he could bum lunch off of Jou-chan.

            Kaoru was running by now, which didn't help with the fact that she was utterly lost, she had been trying to find her way for hours now, but she still couldn't, not to mention the added pressure of being followed. She was almost a hundred percent sure of it by now, that some one was hiding in the trees following her every step. She now wished she had, had the foresight to bring her bokken along with her. 'Kaoru no Baka!' She turned her head to chance another glance at the trees only to find her stocker missing… "Did I loose him?" she whispered just as she crashed into something sturdy. "Uh!" she grunted in surprise as the air rushed from her lungs, she was falling. But then something firm yet shockingly gentle caught her by the shoulders and pulled her back up to her feet, only to come face to face with, "Kenshin…" she breathed out.

Reveiws: 

Nobody: no you didn't hurt my feelings, I just have a really bad habit of rushing things along, or making charters ooc so I was curious if I was doing one of the above if I was I wanted to revise it and fix the mistake. After all then will I be able to improve ^_~

Eli-Chan/THE Sock Princess:  you certainly get hit a lot don't you? I love the Bastousai sense! As far as Casanova, Sano actually used that word in the Manga, but who knows… ^_^;;  anyway it currently works, but if come acrossed a better word please let me know. ^_^

Shiomei: I hope you enjoyed your pool game, did you win? Thank you for your input on that because I couldn't think of the answer to that for the life of me! ^_^

Nicky: full of questions ^_^ lol I thought that Kenshin ordering Kaoru might be a nice touch, after all the Batousai likes to be in control to a certain extent, especially after the pervious nights events, however our little Kaoru isn't going to take this ling down… can you say conflict? As far as him claming her, it has to happen eventually, but it won't be for a while, I want it to feel right when I write it no just rush them into it because of my impatiens (I'm getting better at not rushing things… I think…) ^_^ plus don't forget Tomoe is still a conscious thought in his mind while he is currently in love with Kaoru he won't rush into it because of past mistakes.

Ferai: I'm sorry to hear that you're going to be leaving… L two summers ago I had to leave on vacation for 2 weeks (2 weeks without a computer) but the vacation ended up lasting a month (cries) but I'll try and give you a thrill before you go, and hey just think of all the chapters that will be up when you return, hope you have fun! 

Kitsune-chan: thank you as matter of fact Megumi is on the way, I'm planning on going through the entire series with these new twist, so I've got a long way to go! ^_^

Daughter of Magic:  ^_^ I'm glad I can entertain you. I'm having such a blast writing this.

Erin-chan: ducks bokken here it is here it is! Spare me! ^_^ 

Kaoru: ah a night owl like me! ^_^Thank you so much, I'm glad you like it so much! I hope I continue to write up to your standards. ^_^xV

Dansama: Thank you, I noticed that, That's what makes his character sooooooo hard! (crys)  but hey I must be doing something right for all you wonderful people to talk so highly of this fic ^_^ 


	7. Chapter 7

AN:  Hi guys! Me again I'd like to think my friend ibbie for helping me out on this chapy, hope you all like. ^_~ Oh by the way chapter 8 will be posted late tonight, sorry about that (my friends have the day off witch means they do thing and drag me along willingly with them ^_^x)

Disclamer:  Sano, "Just because I'm a Casanova doesn't mean Koniko came up with me!"

Yahiko, "Casanova… right…… Umm… Have you ever even had a girl???"

Sano, "…Well… I mean… Shut up you little boy!" with that Yahiko jumped on top of Sano's head and started biting him…

Chapter 7:

            "Kenshin…" Kaoru gasped in surprise as she looked into his face. His yellow eyes burned with rage, and his face could only be described as furious. "I-" her sentence was halted however when Kenshin pulled her close and wrapped his arms tightly around her. 

            "We'll take about this later…" he breathed into her ear, then pulling back a taste he scooped her up into his arms. 

            Kaoru looked at him with astonishment dancing in her eyes "Kenshin… I can walk…"

            Kenshin authoritive look, "I'm making sure you go straight home." 'Where it's safe…' 

            Kaoru's face immediately darkened and was about to argue when he jumped into the trees and started to leap through them. 

            Yahiko cautiously approached the main room. He was not going to fail Kenshin.  With that in mind he walked right into the room to see a women sitting on the floor with her back towards the door.

Megumi smiled softly at the boy that entered the room, he bowed in greeting and sat cross-legged on the floor.  "I'm Moujin, Yahiko, nice to meet you, "he said trying to brake the ice.

            "I'm Megumi nice to meet you.  Please remember me," She responded with a formal bow.

            Yahiko smiled, 'this isn't going to be as hard as I thought.'

            Sano walked into the dojo and was about to announce himself, but Yahiko and a feminine voice sounded from inside the house.  Intrigued he walked silently closer.  'What kind of girl would Yahiko bring home?' He grind as he peeped into the room, only to see Yahiko sitting across from a women who looked to be the age of a older sister or young mother.  'Nah, maybe I'm jumping to conclusions.'  Sano thought as he saw Yahiko reach over and cares the women's front side. ^_^

            "Yahiko! Wait!  Can't we talk about this!  Doing this doesn't make you a man! It only makes you a Casanova… on second thought let me!… I mean…." Sano cried, 'Oh great, why did I just say that…..' he thought as the two dumb founded people stared curiously in confusion.

            Kaoru had settled down realizing that struggling was futile and decided to enjoy being this close to Kenshin even if he was being a control freak.  She let her headrest on is shoulder as she closed her eyes in contentment.  Maybe if she pretended that she wasn't mad at him this kind of treatment could only be classified as heavenly.  

            Just then Kenshin stopped. Before she could even question a hand settled over her lips.  "Uh…?" she breathed out in surprise.  Opening her eyes she looked down.

            Kenshin read her ki and his eyes widened he had to stop this scream that was rising in her throat now!  Quickly he did the only thing he could, he kissed her.

Reviews: 

Shiomei: I'm sorry you lost your game, but about the sword thing, I got Kenshin's reaction to comments like Sano's from the second OVA ep 2, so I feel that one is definitely in character for him, him actually killing those two goons I understand your point of view on that, the only reason I had him kill them, was to protect Megumi, I forget where I read it but a thought on someone else's fic was if he didn't kill them they'd come back, mind you I'm not going to use this philosophy throughout the entire fic though. He's just a bit on edge and since the rurouni mask is gone and the Batousai mask is up when he's scared or angry he hides behind frankness. I'll have him lighten up a bit after the after math of Jin-ei cools off, however the Rurouni's gone so what's left I'm still trying to figure out lol thank you for your opinion, it is very appreciated. (by the way he may want a katana, but I never said he was getting rid of the Sakabatou, it's just in a fight where killing is a necessity the sakabatou slows him down ^_^x hope this helps)  

Ferai: I'm glad you're enjoying the story! ^_^ no kidding it was awful!

Nicky: I actually look forward to your never ending questions, because by the end of reading them all you've given me about twenty more to think about! ^_^ oh and about Kaoru, she happens to be my fav RK girl (no offence to the others) and I have a tendency in stories to give my favs the hardest time, I really hope you liked this chap, and don't worry about Kaoru getting into trouble, I can guaranty that she will. ^_^

Daughter of magic: glad you like! 

Ayuka: thank you, actually though, I'm planning on clamming him down a taste, (not too much not too little) soon because right now he's scared of what could have happened to Kaoru so he's hiding behind the Batousai mask of frank, command. However Rurouni is gone, and isn't coming back so we'll see how he turns out ^_^.  

Nobody: He actually picked up her trail shortly before he found her there is something else out there… he just took his first opportunity to get in front of her. And I think I'll hold on the gi for the moment till I get more of a response on that question, but thank you for your participation.


	8. Chapter 8

AN: Sorry guys no Yahiko, Megumi, or Sano in this chap, but they'll be in the next, however, Aoshi joins the fic (sorry if I totally mess up the personalities for the oniwaban-shu hehe if I messed them up too badly let me know with suggestions if you could please and I'll revise their part of the chap) ^_^x hope you like Koniko

Disclaimer: no I do not own Kenshin and co, though I'd realllly like to, anyone of you guys wanta buy it for me? ^_^

Chapter 8:

            Kaoru's eyes widened, the scream that she had threatened to let loose died away as pleasure filled her mind.  Now mind you, all the pleasure in the world wouldn't save the baka from a long chat and a few good whacks up side the head with her bokken, but she wasn't going to stop him from trying…

            Kenshin gently pulled away, glad that her ki had relaxed. He had to admit that he was also surprised to see a short squinty-eyed man with a cloth on his nose carrying the two bodies of the men he had killed earlier that day… 'That looks like the one that got away from me…' he's eyes narrowed in thought, as he looked at the other two men standing below. The first was a mousy looking man with blond (?) hair that was parted in the center and hung down on either side framing his forehead. And glasses that sat on the edge of his nose, obviously a minimal threat. The other man however, had dark black hair and piercing blue eyes, this one would be one to contend with…

            He glanced down at Kaoru who he still held protectively in his arms. Her lips were slightly parted and held an extra tinge of red from the pressure of his kiss, while her cheeks were flushed becomingly and her cerulean eyes were glazed over with passion, all of this coupled with her long black hair that innocently cupped her face and fluttered in the breeze met his gaze. He'd have to deal with these men later, right now he knew that he could not stand to loose her, so he would protect her with his life. Giving the group one last look he turned and quietly fled the scene with his Kaoru pressed closely to him. 

            Aoshi looked at the bodies and narrowed his eyes, someone had obviously made very quick work of them, and must have had some skill… he then redirected his eyes back to Beshimi, "Did you see who did this?" he questioned.

            Beshimi looked up at his leader hesitantly before replying, "Yes, it was a lone man. He had a sword and red hair, but unfortunately that's all was able to see of him before I was forced to return to you Okashira." 

            "Hummm." Aoshi looked up thoughtfully with a hand cradling his chin. 'Red hair…' just then he noticed a movement out of the corner of his eye. Hannya walked accrossed the clearing and stopped before Aoshi. "Did you find out what that noise was?" 

Hannya nodded, "It seems to have been a girl, I followed her through the woods until a red haired man ran off with her. Both have left the woods, and that is all I have to report Okashira." He replied with a bow. 

Aoshi nodded his thanks as he walked away franked by the other three men deep in thought…

Sorry no reviews today.


	9. Chapter 9

AN: hi guys,  I signed up for college today! Yeah! Hopefully I'll still have a life after it starts ^_^;;; I got the last Kenshin dvd that I ordered in today, the Meiji Kenkaku Romantan, only to find out opps that's not the revenge arc it's the movie… L so little bummed about that oh well I'll find it one day, anyone know the name of the dvd I'm looking for with Einshi and the revenge arc?

Disclaimer: If I don't own Rurouni Kenshin, then let lighting strike me where I stand. lighting strikes me ok maybe I don't…passes out

Chapter 9:

            Yahiko looked at Sano in confusion then back down at the spider that he had brushed off her shoulder. The spider also just stood on his hand for a moment with a sweatdrop before looking up at Yahiko. Yahiko's eyes widened as he felt the spider bit his hand before scurrying up into his sleeve. "Itai! Ow! Wait a second! Hahahahahahaha!" he started to laugh as he feverishly tried to find the insect that was running rapid just beyond his reach.

            Megumi had long since lost her confusion and turned it over to anger, how dare he say that he could… with her! She had been content to glare at him and was about to comment when she finally noticed that Yahiko had burst out laughing and tearing at his gi. "Yahiko-chan, what is it?" she asked eyeing the boy carefully. 

            Sano winced when he heard the word 'chan' come out attached to Yahiko's name, 'this isn't going to be pretty…'

            "Don't- hahahaa- owch! Call me hahaha- Chan! Hahaha" he laughed out trying desperately to sound serious, but due to the spider he was failing miserablely…

            Sano shook his head, "so you find the situation that funny?" He asked dangerously soft.

            "No- haha- no hahaha th-there-'s- a- hahahaaha- spider-hahahaha!" by now the boy had dropped from his knees to the floor completely sprawling himself right in front of Megumi who was starting to lift his shirt up to try and find the fiend. 

~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~

Kaoru was almost sad to see the dojo come into sight, for Kenshin had of yet to set her down but once he did then she wasn't too sure what would happen… She inhaled trying to memorize how this felt because she couldn't be sure that this would ever happen again…

Finally at the dojo Kenshin set her on her feet before opening the gate for her. Nodding she entered and waited for him to shut it before the two started to walk in a conferrable silence toward the house. However as they got closer Yahiko's laughter filled the air. 

"Sounds like he's having fun…" Kaoru whispered just loud enough for Kenshin to hear.

"Aaa" he agreed as the two neared the enterence. 

However what greeted them left them both opened mouthed. There Megumi sat with Yahiko laughing uncontrollably in her lap with his gi up exposing his chest to the woman who's hands were placed in side the upper part of the gi.

"Yahiko!" Kaoru shouted. Her eyes where wide and her face was flushed with embarrassment on what she had just witnessed. "What do you think you were doing?" She had placed her hands on her hips and taken a very loud step forward as she continued to berate the boy in front of her. 

Just then a little spider scampered away from the now very flushed faced boy toward Kaoru. 

"And what about you!" she turned her gaze from Yahiko to the woman that she had caught him with, "What do you think-" she halted mid sentence however she noticed the spider charging toward her. Her already wide eyes widened larger that what most would deem humanly possible as she quickly backed up and with a squeak of fear hid behind Kenshin.

Reviews:

Nicky: ^_^ so you liked the kiss huh? Lol! ^_~ I was thinking you would. As far as the questions, here we go, I'm not too sure if she's going to be kidnapped as well or not tell you the truth I need to review these eps cuz it's been awhile sense I've seen them ^_^ hehe…. Kaoru will continue to maintain the same skill level as in the tv show/manga, but that doesn't mean Kenshin's getting off easy… ^___^ evil grin Now Megumi, I have no intention on having her relationship with Kenshin be the same, 1st off he killed two thugs right in front of her, true it may have saved her, but it still is just plain intimidating. Not to mention this is the Batousai, not the Rurouni, do you really think he's going to let Megumi hang all over him especially after chapter 7?

Ruby: I'm glad you like it.

Dove of night: oh thank you. I was so exited when I saw you first started to read my story, especially since I've been following your religiously ^_^ I'll be looking forward to the new chap today ^_^!

Eli-chan/THE Sock princess: well at lest you weren't hit this time lol, as far as scene switchers ok doky as of this chapter you got them. Should I go back and revise the others to have them too?

Ferai: huh? blink blink me confused…. @_@ orororo…

Nobody: Stop saying sorry! You didn't do anything ^_^ me no mad! So much happy much happy. LOL I just pictured Kenshin at age fifteen in pink LOL! You are so right it is kinda cute!


	10. Chapter 10

AN: Hey guys me again! You happy to see me? waits for thunderous applause ^_^ 

Disclaimer: calls out from padded room Really I own Kenshin! You gotta believe me!

Chapter 10:

            Kaoru shot a pleading look to Kenshin who had his impassive mask up again. He gave her a small nod, before setting his sword down in the spider's path letting it walk up on its blade. Once the spider was completely on it, Kenshin whipped it up with his god speed sending the spider hurtling to the other end of the yard… where Kaoru had run to while he dealt with the manse… 

            All three onlookers watched as the now very dizzy spider landed right at her Kaoru's feet. Several seconds ticked by only to followed by a small scream and a dust cloud. When the dust cleared Kaoru was gone. 

            The others just blinked in silent aw. Seconds later they could hear Kaoru's shouts, something about 'stupid Rurouni's and demon eight legged creatures.' As she pelted several random house hold items at, not only the spider, but Kenshin, Yahiko, Sano, and even Megumi.  

            Kenshin easily dogged out of the way or caught the occasional item unlike the other two boys who were taking each and every blow she sent. And Megumi being the smart one had taken refuge behind Kenshin until Kaoru's throwing fit had passed.

            She started to wrap her arms around him as she cooed "Oh Ken-san, my her-" 

            She was abruptly cut off however by Kenshin pulling forward using his hands to guide hers off, "Kenshin." He corrected.

            When she looked at him in confusion and bewilderment, he sighed and tried again, "My name is Kenshin, not Ken-san."

            Megumi looked at him in something akin to aw as she nodded her head in acceptance.

            All the while, Yahiko and Sano were slowly pealing themselves off the floor they had several bruses and bumps in various places providing a testament to Kaoru's wrath. It could be sure that neither one would soon forget to help out if a spider ever crawled into the dojo again.   

            And Kaoru let her darkening expression drop as she walked back over and took her place at Kenshin's side. 

~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~

            Beshimi had taken his place in the trees just out side of the dojo, he just couldn't belie these clowns, they would be all too easy to beat, he gave a small snicker as he remembered the spider incident, at lest this wasn't a boring stakeout. He watched the group carefully as they all walked to the dinning room to talk around the table it was time for the Oniwaban-shu to strike before the girl sang too much information for her own good…  

            Yes, he'd just go get his comrades and take care of this tonight!

Reviews:

Daughter of Magic: Lol it's sok, I know how the busy life goes, that's why I'm enjoying the semi quite life for a few more weeks before my world actually spins faster again ^_^ 

Vegata26: I hope live up to your expectations ~_^ I'm kinda curious myself 

Arisa Charin: lol I take it you found the kiss scene? Lol I'm glad you like it, as for where you've been I have no idea joke ^_^ 

Issina: Thank you very much for the DVD info ^_^ I know witch one your taking about, I've seen it (cries that was sad.) is that all they ever do with the revenge arc? You know I've thought about doing a fic redoing the end, think I should? Thank you.  I'm really glad you like the fic. ^_~xb


	11. Chapter 11

AN: Hi guys! Ok I fixed the problem in chapter 6 hehe sorry this is later than usual, but I had a friend over, so I was a little preoccupied. ^_^

Disclaimer: I own Kenshin! He sits on my shelf all day long! ^_^ it doesn't matter that he's only 6" tall ^_^.

Chapter 11:

            The room seemed to take on a darker air as the group sat around the table. Megumi sat next to Yahiko and Sanosuke much to her annoyance and acrossed from them sat Kenshin. Yahiko looked pleadingly at Kenshin, "Dose busu really have to make the tea?!" He took a deep breath as he continued, "after all you know how she cooks…"

            Sano nodded his own head in agreement  "Really Kenshin we could do this without tea…"

            Megumi just looked on in interest, 'what are they all so worried about?' she wondered.

            Kenshin just shook his head, "Actually she's also cooking a special dinner." He said simply as if it were an everyday occurrence that no one should be alarmed at. 

            Both Yahiko and Sano looked at each behind Megumi's back in sorrow.

            And before either one could say anything else Kenshin cut to the chase, "Now may I ask your name miss…"

            "Megumi."

            "Megumi. Why were those men after you?" He locked eyes with the young woman and held her gaze.

            Several seconds later she turned her head away finding the tatami mat more interesting, "My past is none of your concern, I just need you to protect me from them."

            Kenshin narrowed his eyes a taste, "I do not protect those that will not tell me information I need to know. So if you are not willing to tell me any relevant information then you may not be the innocent we believe you to be." 

            Sano and Yahiko sat in a stunted silence, as they anxiously awaited the girl's answer. Both leaded toward her in anticipation. 

            Megumi was about to answer stopped and glared at the two 'morons' who were practically leaning on her by now, "I could answer much better if I could breath!" she said flippantly as she shoved the two men to the side.  "Now," she sighed 'I guess I have no choice…' "I'll tell you the truth."

~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~

            Kaoru smiled she had been so surprised when Kenshin had whispered his request in her ear as they walked to the dinning room. He had specifically asked her to cook an extra special dinner for tonight… 'I wonder what the occasion is?' she smiled as several reasons popped into her mind and her face flushed at several of those thoughts…

            Unfortunately as she let her mind run a muck the fish she had been preparing was starting to burn unnoticed, she just continued to chop up a few vegetables, smiling as her thoughts took a new turn. Chop, chop, chop… 'Well whatever the reason I'm sure I'll enjoy it…' her thoughts halted however when a hand pressed lightly on her shoulder, "Ahhh!" she squeaked unfortunately she still held the knife and managed to graze her cheek as her hands flew up. "Owch!" 

            At that same moment the smell of burnt fish assaulted her noise. With out even turning around to look at her surprise guest she raced over to the flaming main coerce and shook her head she'd just have to get another one before anyone realized what had happened to the original.     

Reviews:

Nicky: I'm glad you enjoyed it! ^_^ tell you the truth it was originally going to be a 

cherry blossom petal, but my friend convinced me to switch it for a spider ^_^.

Ferai: Well hey happy birthday! You know ebay has the RK dvd box sets for like, $80 all 3 seasons it's really not that bad. ^_~ That's where I bought mine. I'm glad you liked the spider incident ^_^  tell you the truth it was originally going to be a cherry blossom petal, but my friend convinced me to switch it for a spider.

BabyKaoru-sama:  I completely agree with you ^_^ but so far we have to face it dream guys don't really seem to exist. L oh well. And to tell you the truth I make the chapys real short so I can get them out quickly, at most one chap takes an hour, (if I'm having a hard time) so that way can still maintain somewhat of a life ^_^

Nobody: I'm really glad you liked the whole no ken-san thing I really believe Batousai wouldn't let her call him that, Kaoru however would be a different story, ^_^ evil grin as for spiders I have no more current plans for spiders, but we'll see…

Dove of night: ^_^ I know I read that Kaoru was afraid of spiders somewhere ^_^ so it made the spider seen all the more fun ^_^. I'm not personally fond of spiders my self, especially the night one crawled into my futon with me and tried to crawl in my nose (shivers) not my favorite thing…

Curlsofserenity: Thank you for pointing that out (blush) I had no idea I did that hehe and to think I read that chapter 5 times… -_-;; 

Chibi Reli: I glad you like, unfortunately I really can't make them too much longer with out delaying the chaps but I do try to put two out a day so that's a minimum of four pages… ^_^

Hikari no Tabi: Thank you for pointing that out (blush) I had no idea I did that hehe and to think I read that chapter 5 times… -_-;;  oh and of course you can have my autograph, how shall I sign it, Queen of England, or  Himura Kenshin? j/k ^___^ 

Kahoru Himura: thank you very much! ^_^ and don't worry about your English, it's very good! ^_~ I work with a lot of non English speakers, (mostly Japanese speakers) so I'm used to having an occasional language barrier, if you need some help understanding something I wrote feel free to ask in either email, or review and I'll try my best to explain ^_^


	12. Chapter 12

AN: Hi guys! ^_^ here's chapy two for the day, I'm going to be insane and start a second fic sometime soon rewriting the starfrost/reflections ova with a happily ever after style ending so keep ½ an eye out for it.

Disclaimer: Koniko is typing away on computer 'I own Ken-'

                   Saitou's Katana is placed at Koniko's eye level, "you were typing?"

                   'I dream of owning Kenshin, but I don't, so Saitou-please-don't-kill-me!'

Chapter 12:

            Kaoru sighed as she picked up the emergency bucket of water she kept by anything she cooked, (a precaution she had gotten used to doing when ever she cooked) and attempted to dose the fire. 

            Hannya stood not too far behind her shaking his head as a sweat drop slid down the side of it. 'This girl is definitely a strange one…' he thought, 'well time I finish business…' 

            Hannya strode silently over and caught Kaoru's arm just as she was about to throw the water on the rapidly growing fire, causing the bucket water to fly into the air and to land haphazardly all over herself… 

            "What-" was all she managed to get out before a hand clamed over her mouth.

            Water dripped from her hair and clothes, she tried to struggle sending the water drops everywhere, but the attempt was futile…  

            Then with out a word he started to drag her out of the kitchen into the yard, as the room began to burn.

~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~

"You see, Kenshin I-" Megumi stopped when Kenshin held his hand up for silence. 

"Something's wrong." He announced before picking up his sakabatou he opened the dinning room doors just in time to see a very large chubby man storm right through the dojo wall. 

"Hand over Megumi!" he called out looking directly at Kenshin and Sano. "If you do it maybe I'll let cha'll go."

"Yahiko, protect Megumi. Sano." He looked toward his friend and then at the intruder.

Sano grinned as he nodded, "Got ya Kenshin!" 

"Who are? And what do you want from this girl?" Kenshin called up to the new comer.

"I'm just here for the run away, I've come to take her home… and I Hyottoko of the Oniwaban-shu will do whatever it takes to do so."

Kenshin drew his sword, "then you will have to fight us to do so." 

Sano nodded eagerly as he pounded one fist into the other, "hee, I haven't had any good action in awhile…" 

            Tensions were high as the three faced off each sizing the other up, when a crackling sound caused all three to look towards the kitchen only to see a very large fire raging on it. 'Kaoru!' Kenshin's eyes widened briefly as his thoughts turned for the worst…

            Sano's own eyes were wide in disbelief, 'Jou-chan was in there…' 

            Hyottoko seeing his opponents distraction used it to his advantage and clamped his teeth together causing more fire to sore from his mouth straight towards the distracted Sano and Kenshin!    

Reviews:

Issina: thank you for the dvd info, that would really explain why I can't find it ^_^;; I'll see if I can't start working on that other story and get part of it up soon. I liked the change Kenshin made with Megumi as well, I don't have anything against the kitsune, but I think I like her calling him Kenshin better.

Hatokirei: I'm glad you like it so much ^_^ (is flattered) I hope I can continue to meet your expectations.


	13. Chapter 13

AN: hey guys good to see ya! 

Disclaimer: of course I don't own Kenshin… he belongs to Kaoru… hehehe

Chapter 13:

            The heat of the fire was fast approaching… "Watch out!" Yahiko yelled to them.

            Both Kenshin and Sano's heads snapped up just in time to see the fire. Kenshin immediately started to twirl his sword around using the speed as a shield and moved slowly in front of a now slightly roasted Sano.

            "Che took you long enough." Sano teased.

            Kenshin just narrowed his eyes he tried to steal a glance at the burning kitchen, but the fire all around him was blocking his view… "Sano. Go check on Kaoru, I'll handle this…"

            Sano nodded and quickly ran away from the fight toward the ever-diapering kitchen. "Jou-chan!" he called out as he neared the kitchen door, when he received no answer he took a deep breath and ran in to look for her.

~~~~~~

            Kaoru watched the events wide eyed, she wished should could go help them, but she was still locked in Hannya's grip and he wasn't about to let go. She could feel the blood drip down her cheek where she had accidentally sliced it open. Tears threatened to fall from her eyes as she watched Kenshin fight, and Sano search for her, and her home burning… 'No I can cry later! It's not going to help me now. I refuse to play the damsel in distress again! This time I'll help my self…. Somehow…'

~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~

            Kenshin continued to take refuge from the fire behind his sword. He had to finish this fast!  However, until Hyottoko runs out of fire there isn't much he could do…

            Megumi looked on in shock she had thought of sneaking off, but seeing Kenshin fight changed her mind, 'he isn't an ordinary man!'  She was completely in aw at the fact he hadn't been toasted yet normally no could hold their own against these men, but it appeared that the tables were turning. 

~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~

Sano was looking franticly for any sign of Kaoru but so far he had come up empty handed 'This is the last time Jou-chan ever cooks.' He thought as he squinted trying to see further into the room.  Unfortunately the smoke was so tick he'd have to get much closer to find out if she was there… With that in mind Sano started forward through the smoke.

He didn't have to go too far before he could see the flames devouring the kitchen 'with Jou-chan cooking it's a wonder the flame didn't die of food poisoning… when I find Jou-chan I'll have to tell her I finally found someone who likes her cooking.' He glanced down closing his eyes and shook his head this really wasn't something to make light of, she could be…  when he opened his eyes again he saw something on the floor, picking it up he examined the knife, the light of the fire was able to over power the thikness of the smoke, and what he saw made his heart skip a beat, there was blood on the knife…

~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~

Hyottoko was beginning to panic he was nearly out of oil and Kenshin would be able to make his own move…however there was nothing he could do, seconds later the fire slowly dwindled and died away…  Now he was in for it…

Reviews:

Hikari no Tabi: Hey! ^_^ yeah poor Kaoru… that's why she has Kenshin though ne? Did you see the dvd sets on ebay? Just to warn you most of them are just Japanese with the optional subs, and sometimes the subs mess up but it's not terrible. It's the price one pays for cheaper sets ^_^ As far as chapys go I try to get two out a day about 2 pages long each, I know they're painfully short, but by the end of the week you've gotten a total of 28 pages. ^_^

Daughter of Magic: ;I'm glad your enjoying it tell you the truth I almost got stuck, that's what I get for watching Ranma ½ right before writing ne? ^_^

Ruby: I'm glad you like it! ^_^

Dove of night: Thank you so much, it means a lot. ^_^

Ferai: you know I completely forgot about that in all the excitement someone might have noticed something if the authoress had thought about it, but I like how it's gone so far and you just gave me a deliciously fun idea for later. ^_~ and we won't talk about my cooking blunders hehehe… -_-;;;


	14. Chapter 14

AN: Hi guys! Trying to figure out what to do with Kaoru was the hardest part of this chap -_-;; cuz I know how I want it to turn out it's just how to have it happened, I have received many do and don't suggestions from you wonderful people as well as my own brain storms combined with (the friend I keep mentioning) olivia's so I hope this works out well, It was hard!

Disclaimer: you know the drill… (grumbles not feeling creative enough today ^_^;;;)

Chapter 14: 

            Kaoru gave a small smile when Hyottoko's fire died 'now Kenshin can win' However, now she had to put her plan into action, there was no way she was ever going to let Kenshin and the others know she had been caught absolutely no way! 

            Hannya turned his attention from the battle to Kaoru when he felt something wet hit his had, she was crying…

            "We're not going to hurt you so calm down."  However his words seemed to have just the opposite affect as the tears came down harder… Hannya seat dropped 'this was the girl the Batousai liked?' 

            At that moment Kaoru flipped a stick from the ground with her foot catching it in her hand, her hits and kicks may have been futile, but give her a bokken and it's a different story. The moment it flew into her hand she hit him hard in the gut, his hold immediately loosened as she fled. She had to get back and help…

~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~

            Sano stared at knife open mouthed, 'Jou-chan!' he started to look even more frantically, but he wasn't coming up with anything, and the worst part of the whole thing was he was running out of air… 

            He gave the room one more once over before starting out for the exit he needed air, now!

~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~

            Kenshin's expression remained neutral when the fire gave way; his eyes were hard as he got ready to attack. 

            Hyottoko quickly glanced around, he needed an oil refill, other wise he'd be without a weapon… However when he turned back to see where Kenshin was, he had vanished… 'we're he…' 

            "Hiten Misurugi ryu Ru Tsui Sen!" (that's the over head attack right?) Then Kenshin landed in front of him on one knee. Everyone watched intently as Hyottoko feel to the ground unconscious.

~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~

            Beshimi, looked down from his hiding place in the tree tops, Hyottoko had failed and has been defeated! 'This is all their fault! All their fault, all _her _fault!' he took one of his rasen-bo out and then got ready to shoot it only to let out a soft growl of annoyance the boy was in the way… 

            At that moment Sano stumbled out of the burning building covered in burns. Immediately Kenshin, Yahiko and Megumi raced over to him.  

            'That's all the opening I need…' with that he threw the Rasen-bo. Aiming it right for Megumi…

Reviews:

Polk a dot: you'll see, I have no intention of having Kaoru steel the spot light all the time ~_^ please continue to read I don't think you'll be disappointed. 

Vegata26: I can promise you I'm going to really study up on the original battle between Aoshi and Kenshin so I can describe that one in detail for you! It's going to be a blast! ^_^ I try my best, what can I say 5 years of drama will do that to a person^_^

Nanakilover/Brukaoru: Thank you so very much I'm really surprised and happy that so many like this story!

Nobody: I'm sorry a few more eight legers might show up here and there, but I promise I won't make it a daily appearance. ^_^ yes I know, poor fishy… not a bad idea, but I think the above works too no?

Ferai: yep you seem to be the only person in the whole world that likes cliffhangers (I personally go nuts with them…) however I'm glad that you won't give up on me thank you!

Daughter of Magic:  I'm glad you like it he's a little bit more ^_^


	15. Chapter 15

AN: hehehe -_-;; I almost forgot the An. Oops… Anyway I'm so glad you like it so much! (Hugs reviewers) I love you people, (looks at terrified reviewers) hehehe sorry ^_^;;; didn't mean to scare you heheehe

Disclaimer:looks around padded walls, "If you're not going to let me out until I say I don't own kenshin, then can they at least be pink, white is just too boring…"

Chapter 15:

            Megumi narrowed her eyes at the foolish tori atama. He didn't a pear to be in good shape… 

            Kenshin's eyes looked on in sympathy at Sano's burns, but his attention was held by the bloody knife Sano held in his hand…

            Yahiko just looked at him wide eyed, "Where's busu?" he questioned as his own dread filled gaze locked on the knife.

            Sano for his part couldn't take being crowded in right now, he needed some air so with out a word he pushed his way between, Yahiko and Megumi, passing right in front of the fox on his way out of the circle, however a whistling sound filled the air right before a sharp pain filled his arm. His eyes widened as he let out a surprised gasp as his hand reflexively released the knife sending it tumbling to the ground.

            Everyone's yes widened, before a voice filled the air, "You might as well surrender Megumi now, before more of you get it!" Beshimi called out holding more rasen-bus in his hand.

            Kenshin glared daggers up at the tree Beshimi was hiding in. There was no way he was going to let anyone else get hurt…except those who threatened him now.

            "I wouldn't attack me if I were you Batousai." Beshimi quickly called out after seeing the death glare he was receiving, "not if you want your girl to survive…"

            Kenshin's blood instantly ran cold in his veins, they had Kaoru…

~~~~~~~~~~~

            Megumi was examining Sano's shoulder much to his protests, "Shut up tori atama, it's not going to kill you to let me see it, however if you don't…" she smirked "it might."

            Sano just glared at her, however as the seconds ticked by he was finding it harder and harder to protest… He was about to make a comment back to her when he found her face getting blurry… and the world slowly started to spin…

            "Sano!" Yahiko yelled in surprise as the ex street fighter passed out, it took all of both his and Megumi's efforts just to lower him to the ground, he may not have looked it but he was really heavy! 

~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~

            Kaoru ran clutching her makeshift bokken to her as fast as she could; there was no way she was sitting this one out! She was almost to the gate of the dojo, when she passed under a near by tree, something dangling from the tree made her screech to a halt, what if it was a s-spider?  Banishing her bokken she closed her eyes tightly and quickly took a swing hitting the innocent leaf off the tree and into the wind along with something hard that she could only imagine to be the tree trunk itself, however because she couldn't see g she had decided to take a few more swings just in case… When she hit the hard tree three more times she ran to the gate opening her eyes now and raced into the dojo.

            Back at the tree a very annoyed Hannya lay drumming his fingers on the ground… 'I defiantly could see why she was the Batousai's woman… she certainly is violent enough…' he thought as he took his other hand and rubbed the side of his head that had, had the displeasure of receiving four of her hits… 

~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~

Reviews:

Azura Dea:  I'm really glad your enjoying it ^_^

Hatokirei: lol I'm a busy bee that's for sure! ^_^ 

Anji'ei: thank you I'm glad to know I've stayed true to the show ^_^ (I'm very flattered that you like it so much) ^_^

Vegata26: thank you (I have such a hard time keeping the attacks straight,)you are an angel!

Valese: I'm glad you like! Its always nice to know that I've kept with the sprit of the characters, (one really big fear I have is not doing the character justice) thank you very much

Dove of night:  lol haha now you know how I've felt so many times with dark ^0^  haha! 

Polka Dot: I agree that Kaoru is a woman to be reckoned with, but Hannya even gave Kenshin a hard time, so if Kaoru is below his level that makes her below Hannya's as well, but don't worry she's not going to constantly the damsel in distress either ^_~

Nanakilover/ Brukaoru: ^__^ I'm having way too much fun picking on him, I'm not mistaking him for being weak, his problem was he saw Kaoru as a typical Japanese house wife with no training what so ever, so his underestimating her coast him. ^_^ he'll show his true skill against Kenshin later, until then, I get to torture him ^____^

Ferai: Thank you so much! One reason I can capture the characters so well is from input from people like you, I love to hear your thoughts on how a character should and shouldn't act and then compare it to the manga/ series and I find I get a very good result, thank you! 

Ruby: thank you, I truly believe that Kaoru can defend herself to a certain extent, not as well as Kenshin can, but you have to remember she was able to take down a member of shishio's jipon-gata? (doesn't feel like looking group name up right now) ^_~


	16. Chapter 16

AN: sorry guys! (bows) I'm really sorry I slacked off yesterday! (doges rotten tomato's) I'll make it up to you. if it makes you guys feel any better, my friend and I were quite a spectacle last night with my sailor moon dolls playing Kenshin/Ranma it was fun!!!!

Disclaimer:I don't own kenshin that I do not.

Chapter 16:

            His eyes narrowed further, as he thought of what could happen to her… 'No he'll die first!'  His hand immediately went to the hull of his sakabatou as he arranged himself in a Batou-jisu stance. "Come!" he commanded.

            Beshimi looked on and smirked; did he really forget what weapon he used? He didn't have to get close to fire a rasen-bu he'd just take him out at a distance…

~~~~~~~~~~~~~~

Kaoru came racing in to the dojo 'I have to find Kenshin!' However, she skidded to a halt at the scene unfolding before her, there was Sano unconscious with a very concerned Megumi and Yahiko tending to him. She let out a small hiss of sympathy when she saw his burns…

But there was one person still missing… looking around, she could see half of the dojo still in flames and not too far from where the where the kitchen once stood a very familiar figure stood ready to attack. "Kenshin!" 

~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~

            Kenshin took a second to spare her a look before he returned his enraged gaze to Beshimi, so now he had lied to him… this definitely would not be Beshimi's day…

Kenshin drew his sword and jumped toward the Oniwaban-shu member he was going to pay dearly for this…

~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~

            Megumi was quickly taking in Sano's symptoms when Kaoru's shout caused her head to snap up, at lest she now had two pairs of helping hands… "Kaoru-san!" she called.

            Kaoru immediately returned her attention to the small group.  She ran the rest of the way to them before kneeling next to Yahiko looking down at the unconscious man in Megumi's arms.

            'Unconscious, Fever… very light, pain, and pupils are dilated.' Megumi mentally checked off the symptoms before looking around for something to write the prescription on, time was of the essence and if she wasn't careful the tori atama would run out of time.

Finally her gaze settled on a leaf, 'It may not be very big but it will have to do, now what to write with…' her eyes settled on Kaoru the gash on her cheek was still bleeding, quickly taking a figure full she scribbled the prescription. Ignoring Kaoru's surprised look she handed the leaf to Yahiko, "Take this to the nearest doctor and have him fill the prescription." When he hesitated and give her a worried look, she narrowed her eyes "If you don't get going now, he'll die, is that what you want?"

Yahiko's eyes widened before a determined look crossed his features, and a second later he was racing out of the dojo to Dr. Genza's.

~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~

AN: If you don't see a replay to your review that means I'm very sorry I have not yet received it, if you did send me one that have yet to get we'll see if it comes up in the next couple of days (FF.net is acting wired on the reviews this week) if they don't show, I think you for your time and thoughtfulness to review and you can either review again, recap in your next review, or just know I appreciate your effort even if I never got it ^_^

Reviews:

Vegata26: actually I thought it would give the chicken and the fox some time ^_~

Konton: ^__^ I know exactly how you feel (hehehe)

Daughter of Magic: yes they are turning out with different results, I figure that this would drastically change future events for our episodes, but I'm still going to work my way through the eps ^_^.

Azura Dea:  I'm glad you liked ^_^

Sayiangohan:  I'm really glad you think I'm doing so well (truth is I'm very nervous ^_^) I hope future chapters continue to do the show justice ^_^

Kistune-chan: Truth be told I have no idea how many chappys this will end up being, I'm planning on going all the way through Star frost with this and so far I'm only one ep later in the show from when I started ^_^;;; so it's going to have many chapters ^_^


	17. Chapter 17

AN: Hey guys I hope you get this ok, ff.net's telling me the category's down (scratches head) any way I've got the next 2 and ½ chapters hand written all I have to do is type 'em up so see you soon!

Opinion: How do you guys think the fire will be put out? (I'm kinda stumped on that so I'm running in to one option, but if you guys have any ideas, help! ^_^ thanks

Disclaimer: I do not own RK

Chapter 17:

            Hannya still lay where Kaoru had smacked him moments earlier trying to contemplate how this could have possibly happened… when something came down hard on his back. "Hump!" he let out a grunt and when he turned his head he could only see a boy running away from the burning dojo as fast as he possibly could.

            Hannya shook his head as he stood up; his okashira was not going to be happy with him about this…

~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~

            "Kaoru-san!" Megumi said sternly trying to get the other woman's attention.

            "Huh?" Kaoru inquired as she snapped back to reality.

            "I need cold water now, Kaoru!"

            "R-right, I'll go get some from the well…" she trailed off when she saw a large tree not too far from the well had caught fire and could fall at any moment, 'now… do you want him to die?…' Megumi's words echoed through her head. Turing her blood streaked face to Megumi her eyes shown with determination "I'll get that water!" and with that she raced over to the well…

~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~

            Kenshin looked down at the now unconscious form of Beshimi, his raging flames of anger had cooled slightly now that the threat had been neutralized…

            He felt a certain sense of gratification when he saw Beshimi's broken nose, 'Nobody hurts those under my protection and gets away with it.'  

            He was just about you turn his attention to the burning building when he picked up one more unknown ki entering the dojo…

~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~

Hannya narrowed his eyes at Megumi and the injured man, 'Why hasn't she been apprehended yet?' He slowly scanned the area with his eyes trying to find a clue as to what had happened. His question was answered a moment later when his eyes fell on 'Hyottoko… how could this have happened?'   

            When he looked back towards Megumi he found two narrowed blue eyes starring back at him before an unconscious Beshimi flung to at his feet. 

            "Take them and leave…" Kenshin said icily a great contrast to the raging fires reflected in his steal eyes. 

Reviews:

Ferai: ^_^ I'm very honored that my story means that much to you. I hope you have fun at the beach. And you're your right that mental image is hilarious!

Innocence8: sorry about short chappys but I'm glad you like the story!

Vegata26: sorry I know there wasn't much of a fight scene there, but Aoshi's is going to be really long ^_~

Raven Summer Song: ^_^ I'm glad you like it so much! ^_^ I'll try my best to continue living up to the characters.

Daughter of Magic: ^_^ I'm enjoying it too, this is sooo fun to write! 

Ruby27: It has hasn't it ^___^ It's fun to see the new side of RK! Thank you!

Kuchiro: I'm glad you like it so much! ^_^ Thank you.


	18. Chapter 18

AN:  hi guys! Ok Sessha3 has very kindly offered to proof read my chapters before they come out, so It's going to have a delay before coming out from now on sorry about that guys! ^_^  I'm also starting next chap going to try to post only once a day a four page chap instead of the 2 times a day 2 page chaps we'll see how that goes ^_^ still playing catch up on missed chappys but I'm working on it I know what I owe you guys. ^_^ as far as reviews go I'm going to respond to them in chapter 19 sorry. ^_^ see you next chap. (when Sessha gets the pre-read copy back to me I'll switch this one unedited version with the new one.)

Disclaimer: I don't own RK

Chapter 18:

            Hannya looked at the Battousai warily, after all, he had managed to beat both Hyottoko, and Beshimi, and weather he wanted to admit it or not, Battousai's girl had hit him quite hard… 

            So he wasn't at full fighting capacity…. "Aa I'm just her to retrieve our wounded… but I can promise you we will fight later." 

            Kenshin just gave a curt nod signaling Hannya to go fetch his helpless companions. 

            Hannya didn't even hesitate as he scooped up the two dead weights and left.

~~~~~~~~~~~~~~

            Kaoru could hear her heart thudding in her chest as she ran closer to the well. 'I've got to get that water… Hang on Sano, please don't die I'm coming!' 

            The tree continued to burn as the flames began to lick the sky acting as a torch among the chaos.

            Kaoru finally reached the well; quickly she dropped the bucket in, grabbing a hold of the rope. A few seconds later a splash signaled the fact that she could now pull up the water... 

            Quickly she tightened her on the rope and pulled. The bucket below slowly edged it's way up…

            Straining her arm muscles she gritted her teeth against the weight, 'Kenshin normally does this for me…' she thought bitterly when she realized how much longer this was going to take due to her idleness.

            As the bucket climbed closer to the top a loud crack rang out as the fire snapped the tree and sent it hurtling towards the well…

~~~~~~~~~~~~

            Yahiko had finally reached Dr. Genza's, and was able to take a few quick breaths to try and clam his raging heart as Dr. Genza fulfilled the prescription. Even though he had ran all the way from the dojo non-stop he hoped he'd make it back in time to help Sano.

~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~

            Kenshin watched Hannya until he was completely out of sight before turning his attention to the fire, not much of the dojo was left untouched, but he had to find some way to stop it, now. As he racked his mind for an answer a loud crack filled the air. Turning his head he took in the situation with growing alarm, there was a very large tree that had cracked by the stump and was falling towards the well, right where Kaoru was standing!

~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~

            Kaoru's eyes widened as she glimpsed the tree coming closer, there would be no way to doge it in time and get the water…

            Not wasting another second she started to pull even harder, but the rope caught on the side of the well. The bucket was almost in reach, holding the rope taught with one hand she leaned over to try and grasp the handle, her fingers just brushed against it when the air whizzed around her and a crash resounded throughout the dojo.

~~~~~~~~~~~~


	19. Chapter 19

AN: hi guys here's a longer chappy for you! ^_^ hope you all like. I'm exited I get to go on an unofficial date tomorrow! ^______________________^ J. Hope you guys like. 

Disclaimer: don't own him… he's not locked in my closet really… please just what ever you do ignore any sounds you hear coming from it I've got an electronic doll in there that I just have to wait till the batteries ware down… Yes, help me and she's insane are usual phrases for it…

Chapter 19:

            Megumi ignored the noises around her as she did all she could to help Sano, which was currently next to nothing… especially since she had absolutely no water, no medicine, and no bedding… 'Yes, my ideal everyday working conditions' she thought sarcastically.

            So she did the only things she could do with the little resources that had been offered her, which currently consisted of, herself and the ground… Sighing she gently pillow his head with her lap, making sure his wrists were in arms reach before beginning her administrations. To start with she picked his hand up and held it firmly in her own. Only releasing that to check his pulse on occasion just to reassure herself that he was still alive and she whispered soft reassurances into his ear letting her cool breath lightly hit Sano on his forehead and neck to try and cool his fever. 'Where is that Tanuki-onna?' as she thought darkly as she continued administering to Sano it was taking her a lot longer that t took a normal person to get water, did she not mention to the girl that this was a race against time?

            Curious to see if she was bringing the water yet or at least to see what was taking the girl so long, she turned her head toward the well only to see Kaoru in Kenshin's arms bucket in hand and obviously completely oblivious to the world around her… 

            Megumi frowned as she returned her full attention to her patient, 'What is that tanuki-onna thinking?! Getting close to Kenshin at a time like this!' her eyes narrowed further as she let her thoughts continue, 'Of all the times why doesn't she use her brain? I'd yell to her, but Sano…' her thoughts trailed off, as she thought of Sano's condition, there was no way she was going to yell half way acrossed the dojo not to mention try to compete with the fire just to call that baka back to reality! She'd just have to have a very long talk with that girl when this was all over!

~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~

            Kaoru took in a few deep breaths and kept her eyes closed tight. 'I failed…' echoed through her head. She was almost ready to cry, 'what if Sano dies because of me?' she tilted her head back in frustration, frustration at herself for not getting the water, frustration for not getting out of the way of the tree so she would still be alive and helpful, and frustration that she had left everyone else behind and it would be a very long wait before she saw any of them again, only to rub up against something solid and warm… and now that she thought about it there was two arms holding her close… slowly she let her eyes flutter open only to be greeted with a heavenly sight, she let a smile cover her features as she gazed up at Kenshin the fog that had clouded her thoughts gradually fading away. This had to be heaven after all where else would Kenshin hold her this close?

            Kenshin looked down at her face, her eyes were sparkling and she had the funniest smile on her face, but what caught his attention was the gash on her cheek still dripping with blood, he frowned. Pushing her weight further on his chest and other arm he gingerly raised his free hand to her cheek whipping some of the blood away as his fingers carefully traced her injury.

            Kaoru started to melt into the caress when she noticed his frown and mentally flinched. Perhaps this wasn't haven after all… The truth became even more apparent when she noticed the fresh blood on Kenshin's fingers, her blood… she shook her head slightly at that thought, more blood on his hands…  lowering her face her eyes homed in on what she currently had in her hand, 'the bucket!' she had just managed to grab the bucket before… her thoughts trailed off as she turned her head toward the well only to see a very large flaming tree resting right where she had been standing… She may not have gotten much water do to the rush and all the jostling, but hopefully it would be enough… 

            Looking back at Kenshin she flashed him an apologetic smile before rushing toward Megumi and Sano, they needed that water, yesterday! 

            Kenshin watched Kaoru's retreating form through hooded eyes, to say he was angry would be an understatement, his eyes ignited with dark furry, at the thought of her injury. He turned his heated gaze to his fingertips and rubbed the small amount of her blood that had embraced them together. If someone was responsible for that gash on her cheek, he'd find out, and that someone would find out what happens to those who threaten what is his… 

~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~

            Dr. Genza seemed to be taking an eternity to finish fulfilling the prescription he needed to help Sano… 'Ki-sama if he dies…' he let his thoughts trail off as he started to pace, he was getting more nervous by the second, 'why can't he go any faster!' he though in aggravation. In reality it hadn't really been more than a few minuets but it certainly felt like an eternity to Yahiko. 

            Megumi's words kept echoing in his mind, 'race against time… do you want him to die!… race against time… '

            Yahiko clenched his fist tightly 'Dr.Genza's working as fast as he can… everything will be fine… Sano will be ok… then he can go right back to putting his foot in his mouth again…' his thoughts were beginning to sound pathetically desperate even he had to admit to that…

            A second later the sound of hurried foot steps came to his ears, shooting his head towards the sound he looked up just in time to see Dr. Genza run out of his medical room with a bottle in hand. "Yahiko!" he quickly handed the boy the bottle and without another word Yahiko was already racing back to the dojo full speed. 'I'm coming Sano!'

~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~

            Meanwhile not too far from Tokyo, a young girl with a long braid was walking down the road, drawing ever closer to her destination, 'Please still be there…' she silently pleaded gazing at the stars as she continued to walk. 

            She continued to look at the small lights twinkling in the sky when one streaked acrossed the sky before vanishing completely. Quickly she stopped and turned so she fully faced the part of the night sky it had disappeared in, 'I wish I could find him… please let me find him…' She thought as she clasped her hands together as if in prayer, "Aoshi-sama…" 

Reviews:

Sessha3: hey! ^_^ waves see two chapys in one ^_~ b

Azura Dea: well I hope the extra length was worth the wait, thank you. I'm really glad your enjoying it. 

Polka dot:  well hers a longer one for you ^_^

                   I know… L poor Kaoru…

Nakakilover/Brukaoru: It's coming can you guess what I'm planning? 

                                      I know but hey, he's not complaining he gets to lay his head on Megumi's lap and lissen to her whisper sweet nothings into his ear, (sano pops up) hey maybe If I stop breathing she'll give me cpr… ^_^;;; see what I have to work with?

Vegata26:  Thank you very much, you can definitely count on there being lots of suspense for Aoshi vs Kenshin, my friends didn't labile me a drama queen for nothin' ^_~

                  ^_^ here you go.

Kindred: yes'um here you go ^___^ longer and more.

Daughter of Magic: what can I say I love giving my chapys cliffhangers but personally I sympathize, I hate them too… 

Dove of night:  lol! You are too funny. ^____^ tell you the truth there should have been more chapters than that, I've just been getting very busy lately and when I've had time I've been really tiered so I've slacked off a bit hehe sorry ^_^;;;

Ruby27:  I like, you gave me a really fun idea, I just hope I can pull it off as well as I'm imagining it. Thanks for the idea, I was beginning to get writers block!

SailorGundum: lol!  I'm glad you enjoyed it lol!


	20. Chapter 20

AN: here you guys go, sorry I just couldn't get into writing it yesterday for some reason, (shrug) so I waited till this morning, after all I want this to be just as good as the other chappys ^_~ so sorry for the delay.

Disclaimer: I do not own Kenshin and co, I just kidnapped them for the time being ^_~   

Chapter 20:

            Kaoru quickly handed Megumi the bucket upon her arrival. Her eyebrows furrowing in concern as her gaze landed on Sano's unconscious form. He didn't look too good, his skin was pale, and damp from sweat, with the burns from the fire speckled here and there, his lips were dry and chapped and his breath came in and out in short gasps. 

            Megumi all the while had wasted no time in tearing a piece of cloth from her top and dunking it in the little cool water she had, before setting it on his forehead. 

            With that done she turned her heated gaze on Kaoru, "So what took you so long?" she demanded. Kaoru opened her mouth to respond when Megumi spoke again, "Never mind I already know, just answer me one thing. What exactly were you doing with Ken-sa- I mean Kenshin, at a time like this?! Do you even care that your so called friend here is dieing and the sooner I got the water the better it would be?!"

            If looks could kill Kaoru guess she would have died the moment Megumi turned to her, she just looked at Megumi in shock before returning her glare full force. "It's not like that!" she shouted before lowering her head in shame, "Kenshin, saved me from the tree…" she mumbled for a few moments longer as an embarrassed flush stained her cheeks 'Kenshin's always saving me...' before the fire returned to her eyes and her head shot up, "So who do you think you are accusing me of not caring about my friend?! I barely even know you! So you can't know a thing about me!"

            Megumi looked at the Tanuki in surprise before flashing her an apologetic smile that didn't quite meet her eyes, "you're right, I didn't know…" she whispered just loud enough for Kaoru to hear before returning her attention to Sano.

            Just then the sound of rapid footsteps filled the air getting louder as they drew closer. Both girls heads shot up in alarm hoping it wasn't another enemy… that was the last thing they needed right now. "Yahiko's coming." Kenshin's voice called out causing both girls to sigh in relief. That meant he had the medicine Sano needed.

            Megumi had visibly relaxed at the news she had hoped the boy would return soon if he hadn't… she didn't even want to think about it she hated it when she lost a patient…

~~~~~~~~~~~~

Yahiko rounded the corner and skidded a few feet out of his way. He was breathing hard and his side ached but he couldn't stop… not yet… he had to keep going.  Finally the dojo was in sight and he took off using all the strength he could muster only to skid to a halt right in front of the blazing fence and gate… 'I can't get it…' He thought as he began to panic. 'Kaoru. I can toss it to Kaoru!' His eyes shown with hope as he took a deep breath, "Oi! Busu!"  

Kaoru shot her head up and ran up to the gate leaving Megumi to tend to Sano. The second she arrived she could feel the heat of the fire radiating toward her… and she could smell the smoke this diffidently was not a good situation… "Yahiko! I'm here!" she called back, choking slightly on the smoke.

Yahiko coughed a bit himself, but he was going to get Sano that medicine no matter what! "I've got the medicine! I'm going to toss it over the fence to you!"

Kaoru's eyes widened, but she nodded to her self before shouting her confirmation back to him, "Ok toss it on over!"

            Yahiko pulled his arm back and threw it "Here it comes!"  He watched with baited breath as the bottle flew up into the air. And started to arc… just barley clearing the fire.

            The bottle glistened in the firelight catching Kaoru's eye… it was starting to plummet back toward the earth now…  'I have to catch this!' echoed in her mind as she put her hands out and caught it. "I got it!" she yelled out her student, before rushing back to Megumi, Sano would get the medicine he needed and would be ok now…

~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~

Misao smiled she had finally reached Tokyo, the latest sighting of Aoshi… giving a content sigh she gazed up at the sky, her eyes sparkled for a moment, before her face knitted with concern dark clouds were rolling in… it looked like a storm was brewing, she'd have to find shelter for the night, and then at first light tomorrow she could begin her search 'Wait for me, Aoshi-sama, I'll find you…'  

Reviews:

Story weaver1: thank you ^_^ and yes he was referring to tomoe when he said that, I'm surprised you're the first one to ask about that ^_^

Daughter of Magic: I've actually been wanting to bring Misao into it and I've been looking for a good place to bring her in and I found it last chapter, I have plans… hehehe evil grin sorry for confusing you though.

Silver Archer: hey great to see you ^_^ thank you (blush) I'm glad you like it.

Nakakilover/Brukaoru: ^_^ It's just Megumi's charter shrug hope I did her right in this chappy hehe anyway lots more with misao coming too ^_~

Polka Dot: (sweatdrop,) ok please refresh my memory, who was Kanryuu ^_^ and as far as Misao goes I have plans that aught to having interesting results ^_~


	21. Chapter 21

AN: Hey my story can now officially drink and gamble lets go to Las Vergas ^_~

AN* you have no idea how hard it is for me not to put an 'oro' right there… I need to join an oro's anonymous any one wanna come with me? I need moral support in the least (lol)

Disclaimer: of course I don't own Kenshin! He owns me (j/k) (sorry running out of fun disclaimers)

Chapter 21:

            Kaoru and Kenshin both held their breath as Megumi carefully poured the medicine down Sano's throat… 'Will it work…' was the question on everyone's mind as they watched him impatiently. Megumi shook her head at her own childish antics, it would take awhile for the medicine to take affect, it was only then she realized how dark the clouds in the sky truly were…this may help with the fire, but she could not under any circumstances have her patient out in the rain in his condition. "Kenshin, Kaoru! We have to get Sano to shelter before the rain comes!"

            Kaoru's eyes widened "what?"  The entire dojo was now aflame and until the fire died or it rained they were stuck in there… 

            "You herd me!" she snapped back 

            Before anyone could say another word lightning ripped through the sky, and seconds later thunder rumbled all around them just before a tiny drop of water splashed onto Kenshin's nose… (AN*) immediately he stood completely erect hoping there was something wet around that just so happened to let one drop of water loose.

            Kaoru noticed Kenshin's rigid posture and turned her head toward him, "What is it Ken-" her sentence died in her throat when she felt something wet hit her head. "What the?" she breathed out. 

            Megumi's eyes were the size of saucers as realization dawned on her "Help me cover him quick!" 

            Without hesitation all three tried their best to shelter Sano with their own bodies from the rain that by now was starting to come down faster and harder. Within minuets the hissing of an extinguishing fire could be herd as smoke filled the air.

            "We have to get him out of here…" Megumi coughed out. 

            "Right." Kenshin replied as he picked Sano up and started to run as fast as he could toward doctor Genza's. 

            Yahiko was just getting ready to run in when he saw Kenshin run by, he was about to follow him when he noticed Megumi was rushing to catch up to the disappearing figure. He reached a hand out and gently stopped her, "I know where he's going, I'll take you there." He told her softly.

            Megumi just gave a small nod of her head and followed after the boy who was leading her toward Kenshin.

~~~~~~~~~~~~~~

The only one left in what had once been the dojo was Kaoru, she looked around her childhood home with shocked teary eyes. 'Maybe there is something left…' she thought as she began to scan the area.

The actual dojo had been burned completely down all that remained was a pile of ashes even her parents shrine… she chocked back more tears as she turned her head toward the house, nothing remained of the kitchen, or the dinning room both had been completely burned to the ground. The bedrooms however had only been burned to the now chard floor hope lighting in her she stepped forward and touched it. The entire floor simply crumbled under her fingertips. Leaving it to look like every where else… 

Shifting her gaze to the storage shed she found it in no better condition, anything that even remotely looked like what it once was, was scorched so badly that it was now completely useless. She tenderly lifted a fried bokken to her chest and held it close, 'will I ever be able to rebuild it? I'm sorry, Mom…Dad…' her tears mixed with the rain as they ran down her soaked cheeks. 

Turning to look at the only other thing in the entire dojo she had yet to know the fate of her eyes fell on the bath house… it had been burnt as well, but one corner was still standing nearly untouched by the disaster. 

She let a ghost of a smile flicker onto her face; maybe this was a sign that everything would be ok again… 

However a bright flash of light hit right in front of her, momentarily blinding Kaoru, but when she looked back the lone corner was gone replaced with like the rest of the house brittle ash that littered the ground.   

Kaoru turned her face sky ward as the thunder rumbled in the sky, 'at least we're all still alive…' she thought before closing her eyes to the gray night and let the cool rain wash over her, as the wind started to blow the ash away…

Reviews:

Dove of night: I hope things go well for you on Dark. ^_^ but I know how hard it can be to get into writing it sometimes (grumbles stupid writers block lol)

Kitsune-chan3: thank you! And yes it's Misao. Truth be told I really don't know what their relationship is right now, that will be addressed later when things clam down a taste… after all both parties of this relationship wanted to have a long talk to the other later that has still of yet to come to pass.

Rhapsody07: You certainly were busy weren't you? ^_________^ ok here we go from the top: ^_^ cool  wall, I would normally agree with you on the eye color however that is the Rurouni's eye color, not the Battousai's  R=purple/violet Bcalm=blue B mad=yellow see? ^_^ I liked the koiishi part too. Chapter 3 was fun to write ^_~ over protective Kenshin. Lol Some guys I swear, they do really deserve that title rolls eyes  don't worry about it It tok time for me to figure out the eye thing too when I first read fics that used it (why are his eyes blue now? ) (I was clueless) ^_^. The reason shes screaming is answered in Chapter 8 and it's not blood on him that is casing her to scream…  


	22. Chapter 22

AN: I'm soooo sorry guys! First off my dad reformatted his computer so I had to wait forever to get the internet back (we network to get online.) and then I got sick… but I'll give you guys a longer chapter tomorrow to make up for it gomen ne! oh if you get a chance check out the new fic I started it's a comedy called Tanuki madness ^_~ it's going to be a lot of fun!  ^_^ 

Disclaimer: Kenshin is so mine! (Kenshin pops up with confused look on his face) oro? 

Demo… I'm sorry to say but I don't think you own me Koniko-dono…

(koniko snaps fingers) drat I'll just have to try to find some way to make him change his mind… grumbles then I can steal him…

Chapter 22:

            There was a loud Bang as Dr. Genza's doors were thrown open. The wind and rain immediately entered along with the red haired figure; the dark night was a stock contrast to his features. Lightning flashed in the back round and when the light left Kenshin was gone along with his burden, the only way Dr. Genza knew for certain he hadn't left was the foot steps the resounded through out the halls…

            Shaking his head Genza turned and started toward the recovery room the footsteps came from.

~~~~~~~~~~~~~

            Moments later Yahiko and Megumi burst into the room, they both were breathing hard as they scanned the room with their eyes to find it completely, empty?  Both occupants turned toward each other with a questioning look on their faces before shrugging and racing in to search for their quarry systematically room by room. 

~~~~~~~~~~~

            Misao trudged through the mud, she was completely drenched, her braid hung limply against her back and water dripped off of her bangs that had been plastered onto her fore head, on to her face. Today was definitely not her day… of course all the inns were full… and there just seemed to be absolutely no shelter about….

            Sighing she trudged onward, hopefully she'd find someplace dry soon… 'The last thing I need to do is get sick… Aoshi-sama, I hope you're warm and safe, wherever you are… '

~~~~~~~~~~~~~

            Aoshi looked over the group he had sent over to the dojo. Blue fire danced in his eyes as he saw the beaten men, his men… 'This can't be happening, my men are the strongest!' he thought darkly.

            Beshimi was laid out on a futon, the medical examiner had determined that he had a slight concussion, and four broken ribs… not to mention a broken nose…

            Hyottoko was in no better shape, he was also unconscious with a concussion, in the futon right next Beshimi. The only other injury Hyottoko had sustained, was a crack in his teeth, from the powerful impact of the Ryu tsui sen. 

            And then there was Hannya. He had been better off than the other two in the long run, and had only two cracked ribs a sore back, a burse on his gut, and a large crack in his mask that was a quick expiation for his headache…

            "What went wrong Hannya?" Aoshi asked flatly.

            Hannya looked up at his okashira warily, he was ready to get some rest, but first he'd have to answer his okashira's questions… "Well, Okashira…" he then began to tell him the entire story leaving no detail out. 

            Finally when he was satisfied Aoshi gave a nod of his head, and walked away. He needed to think about this. He could understand the Battosai getting in a few good hits, but the woman? He'd have to meet this girl who could do so much damage to the oniwaban-shu…

            Hannya let out a relived sigh before curling up in his own futon and closing his eyes, that woman would pay dearly later… 

~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~

            Kaoru was still silently crying in the rain, weeping along with the sky in the mist of the destruction. It was gone… everything was gone… and nobody was left, but that was ok no sense in letting them see her cry… After all it was her fault right?

~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~

Misao was still walking in the rain when lightning ripped through the sky revealing a woman just standing in some rubble, her face turned toward the clouds. 'She's going to get sick if she stays out in the open…' "Hey!" she called out as she started to jog closer to the figure.

            Kaoru immediately shifted to look at the one calling her… it certainly wasn't Megumi, so who… 

            Misao finally finished closing the distance between herself and the strange woman. "Come on." She said as she took the other girls hand, "You'll get sick if you stay out here, baka." 

            Kaoru just gave her a impassive look, she just wanted to stay here with her ancestral home for a few more minuets… However Misao had other plans and when she didn't respond, Kaoru found herself being dragged away to look for shelter…

~~~~~~~~~~~~~~

            Dr. Genza arrived in the medical room just in time to see a lock of red hair disappearing out the window. Shaking his head he picked up a near by towel and began to dry the unconscious Sano off.

            Several minuets later, Dr. Genza had dried every area he could with out removing the wrappings around the ex street fighters waist, and had just started to unwrap them when Megumi and Yahiko burst into the room.

            "Sensei how is he?" Yahiko asked quickly as he cast a worried glace to is 'older brother figure'.

            Dr. Genza just smiled at the young boy, "I'm sure he'll be fine once we get him dry and warm, then he should recover fully…" 

            Yahiko just grinned back up as he lat the breath he had be holding escape from the confines of his lungs. Sano was going to be well soon. 

            Megumi just eyed the baka roster, he'd be fine soon… just like the other doctor said… 

~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~

Reviews:

Redroseprinsess678: thank you! I intend to go all the way through the series so I'm going to be here for a long while ^_~

Dove of Night: alright! ^_^ truth be told when the fire first started I never intended for the entire dojo to burn down… but the fire wanted to so it did. (scratches head) no I'm not insane.

Daughter of Magic: I'm trying hun, I just don't have enough time in a day to write more than about 4 pages so if I delay posting I can make them bigger, tell me if you think every other day would do the story better or once weekly every 3 days things like that, the longer I wait to post the longer the chappy is.^_^ I'm really proud of my self for taking it slow and not rushing things I had a really bad habit of doing so in the past ^_^ I'm doing good so far though.  I have upcoming plans for her later ^_~v

Nakakilover/Brukaroru: sad isn't it? truth be told when the fire first started I never intended for the entire dojo to burn down… but the fire wanted to so it did. (scratches head) no I'm not insane.

Ca:  thank you! Do you like so far?

Silver Archer: (Eats muffin) oh thank you! Breakfast! ^_^  I feel bad for Kaoru too. I'm glad you like my Battousai so far I've been so nervous that I'll screw him up, did you read the last AN? I almost put an oro in chap 21! 

Rhapsody07:  I know, truth be told when the fire first started I never intended for the entire dojo to burn down… but the fire wanted to so it did. (scratches head) no I'm not insane.  Thank you though.

Vegata26: you have a really good point about Kenshin (sweatdropps) I really hadn't thought that far ahead yet lol! But I think you have at least an idea on what I'm planning involving Misao, that's the only hint I'm giving but you have a clue. ^_~

Polka Dot: I know it's sad! It will cheer up eventually, (if the story lets me have control again…) oh Kanryuu's in it, he just hasn't been made a main villain of the week yet, I'm getting there, he was briefly described in the chapter after kenshin kissed Kaoru… (forgot witch chappy that was.. ^_^;;)

Kitsune-chan3: hey! ^_^ actually I could if I (a)had more time, and (b) had more of it actually planned out. Right now I have a couple thoughts on what's going to happen, but at the rate I'm going that won't happen till chap 30 lol! But I glad you like so much! Tell me, it seems that most RK fans love Inyuyassha, is it anything like kenshin? 

Bluesky7: thank you! I hope this was worth your wait ^_^ 

Innocence8:  ^_^ you'll see, (even I don't know where this is going the characters do as they please I just let you guys see what they wanted to do in the situation ^_~) 

Ferai:  Owch! That had to hurt. Are you ok now? Yeah at least I'll have one other person with me in oro's anonymous. Awww I'm sorry to hear your vacation didn't go well L if you want to share I'd love to hear about it. ^_^ (gives encouraging smile) blush! thank you I'm glad you like this story so much. When you get a chance I started another story called Tanuki Maddness it aught to be a blast! Just imagine a mischievous Tanuki running amuck in the dojo with everyone over... (evil grin) see you next chap ^_~


	23. Chapter 23

AN: Sorry guys! Let's just say things have been really hectic, and I'm sorry for a) the length, b) the long delay, but I wanted to get something out to you guys asap as here it is, lets just say that my motivation tonight was sleep… no chapy done no sleepy by, and let me tell you I was ready to crash the moment I got home… (two of my friends jumped me and did my eye brows, it took nearly 2 hours to do! Not only did the pluck them but they waxed them too… it was my first time @_@ it painful!) so once again I apologize, I'll see if I can't get you another chappy out tomorrow sorry again please be kind ^_^….

Disclaimer: I don't own him…. Please stop the torture now….

Chapter 23:

            Kaoru looked on with wide, watery eyes as she continued to let the other girl drag her through the rain. 'Who is this girl…' she thought as the rain littered down on to her face, mixing with the bloody cut and trickling down her chin, leaving a watery red train in it's wake. The fact was she found she really didn't care right now, about who this girl was, or where she was taking her at the moment. She had lost everything that tired her with her parents, the dojo… her ancestral home that had stood for generations… all gone now… burnt to the ground. And to top it all off, it was her fault. 'If had I been a better cook… If I only paid more attention…If I had been able to put the fire out…If only…'   

            Misao continued to drag her away, she really needed to find shelter and soon, if they didn't… she quickly shoved the thought away, she didn't even want to think about it. As they continued onward, Misao became increasingly aware of how silent her unexpected companion was being. "Hey, are you ok?" she questioned stopping her trek to face Kaoru fully. When she received no answer from the other girl Misao placed her hands on both of Kaoru's arms and shook her slightly, "Hey are you ok?!" she tried again.

            At first it seemed to have no effect, but she suddenly started to blink her eyes before shaking her head to clear it of her pervious thoughts. "What did you say?" Kaoru asked softly as she regained her bearings. The fog of remorse gradually releasing it's hold on her.

            "I just wanted to know if you were alright." She stated slightly crossly, before placing the back of her hand to Kaoru's forehead. "Hummm, you don't seem warm…" she said looking up thoughtfully. "Just checking on you."  With that she dropped her hand back down to Kaoru's and started to drag her toward the forest she had been running through earlier when Kenshin found her… "Here we go! Shelter!" Misao beamed before releasing Kaoru's hand and sitting down under one of the trees.

            Kaoru followed suit and sat down next to her, at least they were mostly out of the rain now, but now they were mostly freezing with the cold, and both girls being soaked to the bone didn't help much either.

~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~

            Steal eyes flashed with the lightning as Kenshin moved quickly through the shadows. His hair and gi were plastered to him as the rain poured down on him…There was no way he'd give his enemy time to regroup, not after all the trouble they caused, no, no now was the time to strike while the enemy is weak… and vulnerable… they'd never see him coming… 

            He'd have to hurry though, if he was going to pick up their trail in the forest, he'd have to beat the rain… wasting no time he rushed toward the forest hoping he'd find a clue to their whereabouts soon…

~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~

Reviews:

(I'll write back next chap, sorry...)


	24. Chapter 24

AN: Hey guys! I'm so exited I'm making a kimono, with plum blossoms ^_~ remind you of any character? ^_^ I'm soooo exited! Oh I've got some bad news on updates…. L  I'm starting college this Monday so it's probably going to slow updates wayyyyy down, sorry guys, but I'm not going to burry it, I wanna see where this is going too, so just to warn you. (I'm going to try longer chapys once a week if I can pull it off, (I'm taking 12 units) grumbles it was sapose to be 15 but baka chaffey closed my Aisan lit class L any way on with the story. 

Disclaimer: I don't own him ^_~

Chapter 24:

            Minuets seemed to take hours to pass by as the small group sat around Dr. Genza's dinning table. All that could be done for Sano now was wait… he had been bandaged, and dried off, had his burns treated and was currently fast a sleep wrapped in a blanket only one room away.

            Yahiko looked down at the table with concerned eyes, where was Kenshin and Kaoru? He knew Kenshin had been Genza's place earlier, because he had been carrying Sano, but Kaoru… She never showed up… where was she… 'If anything happens to her I-' he shook the darker thoughts from his mind he tried to concentrate on anything but Sano, Kenshin and Kaoru, he knew they were all just fine, right?

            All the while, Megumi was lost her own thoughts, 'It's only a matter of time before I have to tell them everything… but I don't want anyone to know the disgrace I have become to my family. But if I want their protection I have to come clean, Kenshin dose not strike me as a man to let a half truth or a lie go… no I'll have to come completely clean, when the time comes. But I don't want to tell them about any of it! Especially… No they'll never hear about that! I won't tell them that part of it… I'll take that part of the shame to my grave!' She chewed softly on her bottom lip as she let her thoughts run wild, her face was beginning to turn white, as her thoughts grew darker, a open book t the world broadcasting her feelings, for all those with eyes to. 

            Dr. Genza, watched on with concerned interest as the young lady acrossed from him balled her hand into a fist so tight that her knuckles were starting to match her completion. It was obvious that something was troubling the girl… It could almost be labeled a tragedy because this girl obviously had a knack for medicine, and he was sure if she choose that field that she would make a very fine doctor someday. She had definitely proved herself by helping Sano. Without her knowledge of medicine he wouldn't be breathing now.

~~~~~~~~~~~~~

            The two girls had huddled close to the other using their body to try and warm the other. The rain still wasn't ready to let up and the temperature was rapidly starting to drop.  They needed to get warm soon… 

            "So…" Misao squeaked between chattering teeth, "My names Misao, What's yours?"  

            Kaoru turned her damp face toward the other girl, and locked eyes with her,  They were filled with sorrow and worry, a stock contrast to the small smile that graced her features. "Kaoru. Kamiya, Kaoru." She whispered out.  Misao was glad to note that at least the cut on her cheek had scabbed over and the rain had washed the excess blood away… but she just couldn't figure out what was bothering the older girl and it was driving her crazy…

            "So… what happened?" She asked softly, if she couldn't figure it out on her own, then the direct approach was a Misao special.  

            Kaoru just turned her face away in shame, no one's cooking should be that bad… how could she tell her that she burnt her own home down in the middle of a surprise attack due to her lack of cooking skills? No she'd have to change the subject, and fast, after a long suspense filled pause that seemed like an eternity to Misao she softly breathed out, "It was nothing…"

            Misao face-faulted the moment the answer left Kaoru's lips. She was not going to let this go at all, 'if that Kamiya girl knows what's good for her she'll give up now, because I never give up once I want to know something… never…'

            "By the way, thank you…" 

            Misao was yanked out of her determined thoughts with those simple words. "oh umm.." 'come on Misao! Someone thanks you and you get all tongue tired beautiful, wish Aoshi-sama could see me now…' she mentally berated her self as she continued to stumble over her words "Your, that is…" 

            Kaoru just was staring at the other girl like she hand just grown a second head… 'I didn't expect her to react so badly…'

            Finally completely annoyed at her self she took a deep breath before breathing out her response, "Your welcome." She flashed a smile to Kaoru who returned a real smile of her own, maybe things would be ok after all…

            Just then a movement up in the trees caught her eye. Snapping her head toward the branches she was able to catch a glimpse of red hair before it disappeared further into the forest his movements hidden by the rain…

            "Kenshin!" she let a surprised gasp rise from her throat as she quickly clamored to her feet.

            "Who?" Misao asked as she sprang to her own feet. 'This girl is just one puzzle after another..'

            "Never mind! We're got hurry if we want to catch up to him!" she told her quickly as she ran out into the rain trying to follow at least what she hope was the direction he took. "Kenshin…" 

            Misao shook her head before trotting after the girl, she had nothing better to do right now anyways.

~~~~~~~~~~~~

Kenshin bit back the need to sneeze someone must be talking about him….

Shaking his head he finally came to a stop, there was a man in a yellow and tan trench coat waiting for something…he was just standing in the exact same clearing he had seen that man stand in before right before he kissed Kaoru for the first time… 'Damn me!' he thought angrily 'I can't concentrate on anything with out thinking of her…' he was still trying to convince himself that the all too familiar ki he had felt on the way her was not her… 'No, she wouldn't come chasing after me into the forest, she would be the perfect little angel and go to Dr.Genza's and have her cheek tended to…' he then sweat dropped at his own thoughts, 'who am I kidding… we are going to definitely have a long talk later!' nodding in agreement with his thoughts, he let them be pushed to the back of his mind as he jumped down and landed perfectly in front of Aoshi…

"It took you long enough… Battousai."  His ice blue eyes showed no emotion as he let his cold gaze lock onto Kenshin.

"Then I won't keep you waiting any longer…" he replied as he moved into a Battou-jitsu stance, "come."

~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~

Reviews:

Kitsune-chan3: ^_^ I know I like to joke back ^_~. Humm thanks for the tip I'll have to check it out.  Now I did read control, but I haven't read the others yet. ^_^

Silver Archer: ^_^ yeah! plays with Kenshin plushy I like! I really don't think anyone is thinking about Kaoru right this second, because they've got other more pressing issues to handle at the moment ^_^. Thank yous ^_^

Ferai: Ohhh you were not kidding! I feel so bad for you! I remember my two-week (that turned into a month) vacation… we went up to Eagle Lake in northern California, we went swimming at the docs and we were catching tadpoles to look at and then re-release… well they were swimming just above the sand under the water… so naturally I went in after them and fell in the sand (it was really soft) well after I got out and was helping my younger cousin build a sand castle I noticed some small green things sticking to my legs, in fact there were about ten of them. I tried to brush it off only they wouldn't come off… so I gave it a closer inspection, and they were moving in an up and down motion… guess what they were? You got it baby leaches. Needless to say I panicked. But thankfully I got them all off. That's my best vacation horror story ^_~ hope you enjoyed… and I'm glad you like the twist I put into the story.

Dove of night: lol thanks, (I can see it now a shirt that reads "I hear the voice of fire… it commands me) lol. Oh and the reason I deprived myself of some sleep is because I really wanted to get something up. After all I was starting to feel really bad about not posting when I promised, so I wrote something little ^_~.

Polka Dot: Not if I have anything to say about it, (what can I say I'm a hopeless romantic)

Ruby27: I wanted to pull her in sooner; you'll see it will be fun. 

Nakakilover/Brukaoru: you'll just have to wait and see ne? ^_~ thanks for the ideas though… ^____^

Geminidragon: lol I know how that goes lol! (gives cpr) you alive now?

Vegata26: ^__^V yep you got it

 Cerulean Solitaire: hope you got the email, I hope you got your sugar too…

Sapphire starlight: ^_^  I know poor Kaoru I love torturing my favorite characters ^__^, I have no intentions on it leaving a permanent scare, after all it wasn't that bad of a cut. ^_^\

Inu-Leehi: I'm sorry if you miss understood the point of that sentence, Sano didn't mean that line he was just trying to say anything to get Yahiko to turn from his evil ways asap, haven't you ever had something pop out of your mouth when you were rambling, or fumbling, that you didn't have a clue where that came from or why you just said it? ^_^ I hope that helps clear things up for you

Elizibeth25: ^_^ 

Eli-chan/The Sock Princess: lol I see you survived reading them all ^_~ it's good to have you back.

Rurouni Kaoru: I'm glad ^_~ please keep reading lol! Little busy were you? lol


	25. Chapter 25

AN: ok guys this is my first fight scene, so feed back on it would be most appreciated, hope I did ok (cringes) I know so many of you have been dieing for a good fight scene, well the fight alone was 2 ½ pages long, so hopefully that will describe it well enough. ^^

Disclaimer: I don't own him nope… but I'm adopting him today, pulls on leash ororo… uncurious kenshin is dragged into sight good boy… drags him away…

Chapter 25:

            Aoshi nodded "Aa." Before jumping into the air his kodachi poised to cleave the Battousai in half. Kenshin easily yanked his sword from its sheath and parried the blow.

            'He's slow, why? I was sure he'd be faster… especially with the length of his sword…'

            Quickly sliding his sword up Aoshi's he brought it down in a fast sweep to hit, air? Kenshin blinked in surprise, 'Where'd he go?' he found him a moment later seemingly fading and rematerializing as he easily dodged the blows Kenshin sent his way. 

He seemed to be circling him… Then from behind him he heard the words "its over." Just in time to pull his sword back and block the on coming attack behind his head letting Aoshi's blade slide down the length of his sakabatou.

            Aoshi let his mouth drop open in awe for only a second 'no one had been able to previously survive his water flow attack …' quickly he shook his head to regain his focus.  

            During those precious seconds the Battousai had summer salted a few feet away giving him some much needed space to analyze what to do next.

            Neither one moved from their spot each sizing up the other… The rain continued to pour around them washing away the blood that now marked both participants.

            'He can move faster… I almost missed the attack… ' Kenshin looked down at his hand, before raising his grip on the sakabatou so his hand now grasped the blade taking away Aoshi's speed advantage, 'now I'm ready…'

             'I can see why he is called the strongest… but that title belongs to the Oniwaban-shu and I will get it tonight!' "Come!" he called over the rain.

            Kenshin didn't need to be asked twice, he crouched down a bit before he disappeared into the rain, using his god speed to attempt an overhead blow, but Aoshi simply raised his sword to execute a perfect counter, leaving the rest of his body wide open. 

            Trying to press the advantage while he could Kenshin quickly pulled his sword back and tired to drive it into Aoshi's gut but once again metal rang against metal as Aoshi's kodachi met Kenshin's sakabatou. The sound mixing with the pitter-patter of the rain all around them.  

            Narrowing his eyes Kenshin swung his sword again and again each being countered. 

            Several minuets of this deadly dance continued with both striking and being countered by the other a complete deadlock.

            Then he saw it another opening… Kenshin drove his sword forward only to land harmlessly against the kodochi resting against his wrist, "too slow." Aoshi taunted, causing Kenshin to growl in annoyance. 

            Pressing the advantage Aoshi struck, Kenshin just barley managed to doge the attack but he did not get away unharmed, blood trickled down his good cheek from the small horizontal scratch that now resided there. He let out a cry of rage as he charged forward increasing his speed, his sword dancing in a deadly pattern.

Aoshi let out a growl of his own as he was able to block most but not all of the strikes coming at him. "Kisama!" he breathed out in aggravation. Anger coursed through him as he continued to try and block the Battousai's assault. Finally he punched the general area that he figured Kenshin to be in and connected with something hard.

Kenshin's cheek flattened out as Aoshi's fist connected squarely with his jaw, causing his own speed to turn against him, he sailed several yards away from the battle and right into a tree. A loud 'CRACK!' echoed out over the rain 

Quickly picking himself off the ground, Kenshin charged back into battle leaving a very cracked tree behind him… 

~~~~~~~~~~~~~~

Misao shook her head they had been searching for a while now and there was no sign of anything or anyone. In fact she wasn't even sure which direction the city was anymore… she just had to face it they were lost…

Kaoru was having a really hard time trying to maneuver in her wet kimono, oh what she wouldn't give for a gi and hakama right now… "Misao-chan!" she called back over her shoulder.

"Un." She acknowledged giving the other girl her full attention.  

"Are you coming?" She asked with a small laugh at Misao's bewildered facial expression.

"Aaa… Of course I am! After all you can't get rid of the Oniwaban-shu so easily!" she said while puffing her chest out proudly, and closing her eyes as she went to take a step forward, however since she wasn't looking to were she put her foot she ended up tripping on a root and falling face first into the mud covered ground. 

Kaoru raced toward her 'fallen friend' "Are you ok?" she giggled out.

Misao's eyes burned in the mud, but Kaoru would get hers… "Oh… I think I twisted it…" she whispered bringing her head up from the mud, her face and eyes reflecting sever pain. 

This caused the laughter to die in her throat. "oh Misao-chan, I-Aaaaah!" she was abruptly cut off however when a hand wrapped around her ankle and pulled her down to join Misao in the mud.

Misao giggled as she pulled her self up, "Now we're both covered in mud!" 

Kaoru smiled and did the same and flashed a smile at the girl who was quickly becoming one of her best friends. "Lets go on now ne?" 

"Sure lets!" and with that both girls continued to wander through the forest.

~~~~~~~~~

Reviews:

Qullfantilldeath: ^-^ you really inspired me on the battle scene, I hope it lives up to the big battle you wanted ^_^

Ferai: ^_^ it definitely was an experience. I'm glad you started to collect it, I love RK, you couldn't till right? It hurt that night, but I'm all-better now! :P lucky! I'm sorry this week has been going so poorly for you L but I'm glad my 'humble story' can brighten your day! ^.^ 

Shiomei: Hey I'm getting good I was able to spell your name right with out checking the review! ^.^ yeah! I'll see you in Yahoo, or Aol ^.^

Animechick8: ^_^ I'm glad you like it! blush I'm very honered that you put me on your favs thank you.

Zeus the moose: I'm glad you like it! On the koishi, that might be true, but koishi literally means; beloved, or wanted. I thought it would be cute for Kenshin to say that to his 'wanted beloved' ^_^ and Jin-ei isn't poised as Einshi, I really am not certain what you meant by that question, but he did not take the place of Einshi, this is currently in the first season. (hope I answered it ok)


	26. Chapter 26

Authors notes at bottom of chapter (sorry its 2 notes so its huge)

Disclaimer: (to Oscar mire wiener song) Oh I whish I owned Rurouni Kenshin cus I'd really like to be. But I don't own Rurouni Kenshin and that's the way it's got to be. L

Chapter 26:

Kenshin narrowed his flaming yellow eyes as he raced toward his pray there would be no more playing around with this one, he would no longer hold back anything, this man was going all out so there was no reason he shouldn't as well, if he could keep from killing him great, but if not, then his conscience would be clear for there was no other way…

Aoshi watched as the Battousai seemingly disappeared from sight, as he ran presumably towards him. He had to admit to himself that he was kind of disappointed, he was skilled yes, but he was still doing this too easily… what was he missing here?

His thoughts came screeching to a halt when the dull side of the sakabatou came down hard on his shoulder blade. A crack mixed with the rains song and Aoshi bit back a cry. His left arm throbbed from the fracture Kenshin had inflicted but at least the cold of the night mixed with the rain helped num it.

Kenshin stood behind his wounded opponent truth be told his back still stung from his earlier encounter with the tree. However he could not let a tiny thing like the stop or distract him for either one could mean death, he knew just as much as Aoshi, One of them would not leave this battle alive…

Aoshi turned around to fully face Kenshin, at least he finally understood why he was a legend and named the strongest, he wasn't holding back anymore which meant this battle truly would decide the best warrior in the end… "Koi!" he breathed out as he narrowed his blue eyes, the breath from his mouth coming out like steam heating the chilly night air.

Kenshin didn't waist a second as he used his god speed to fly toward him again. His sword was draw at an angle ready to block or strike depending on his opponent's next move. When no move was made Kenshin whipped his sword up just barley grazing Aoshi's throat who had managed to doge just in time to miss his head being lobed off. "Pity…" Kenshin muttered.

Cold eyes glared down at him. While he had certainly gotten in several good hits at the beginning of the fight Aoshi was beginning to wonder if he'd get any more? However, he would not give up easily he thought of his wounded companions and his mouth thinned. The Batousai must pay.

The clang of steel on steel mixed with the sound of the falling rain and the slushing sound of the mud that the pair slid effortlessly on during their deadly dance. Lighting flashed in the sky as the storm grew worse than before. Aoshi tried to use the fact that he had two swords to his advantage and attacked Kenshin on both sides at once. However his eyes widened again as he realized that neither kodachi hit its mark. Quickly analyzing what went wrong his mind stopped for a second in wonder the red haired swordsman had used his sheath to block the other sword. The second cost him. Kenshin quickly brought his sword back up and smashed it as hard as he could with the flat end into Aoshi's Stomach. The taller man let out a groan as he slid back several feet hunching over in pain. Not giving him anytime to retaliate, Kenshin pushed his advantage he was lading hit after hit. It wouldn't be long now till Aoshi lost consciousness he was sure.

The pair of muddy girls had finally managed to pull themselves back up from the ground and were once again looking for the red haired warrior that had raced past them earlier. Kaoru herself was really glad she had run into Misao after all today simply was just not her day and the laughter the pair had just shared greatly improved her outlook. Sure she had lost her home to her horrible cooking skills but houses can be rebuilt, people cannot. So at least everyone would be ok… thinking of Sano she shook her head, at least she hoped every one would be ok.

They walked quietly on wards; they had started to hear the sounds of metal clashing up ahead. Through the rain if they squinted hard enough the girls could make out a pair of silhouettes gracefully fighting against one another. However, it seemed the shorter one was gaining the upper hand. Both girls wondered if they had found Kenshin at last or if there was another fight completely unrelated occurring before them? The lightning flashed again revealing the identity of both men before them. At that moment the red haired swordsman struck his opponent in the back of the neck with his blade, causing the taller man to fall to the ground. Misou gasped. Her world seemed to be crashing around her, the man they had been chasing for Kaoru, he had just struck her Aoshi!

"Aoshi-sama!" she cried out tiring to be herd over the weather. Realizing it was futile but desperately needing to reach his side the weasel girl shot off as fast as she could towards the pair before her. Kaoru raced after her trying to figure out what had gotten into her new friend.

Lighting lit the sky once more, however it struck the tree that Kenshin had crashed into earlier causing the tree to crack more fully. Misao was almost there! She was almost to her Aoshi-sama! Kaoru only half a step behind her. Then the tree groaned and bargain to fall right toward the path the two girls were headed in. Hearing the sound both simultaneously turned their heads to look and what they saw had them desperately trying to stop but all they managed to do was slide in the mud. They were going to get hit!

Kaoru let out a scream as she realized that this was it.

Kenshin's head snapped behind him at all the noise. What he saw and herd made his blood run cold. He recognized that scream. "Kaoru!" he cried as he was moving faster than he had ever moved before. 'please don't let her die!' his mind begged , 'not again!' his mind thinking back to another woman that he had also failed to save, "never that again!" he hissed as he slid using the mud to give him an extra boost of speed.

He crashed into the first girl and pulled her towards himself before holding out his other arm and grabbing a hold of Kaoru's arm pitched himself forward so that all three of them tumbled to the ground safely away from the trees path that fell seconds later with a muddy thud.

Taking a deep breath Kaoru looked at the tree and the irony hit her that this was the second tree that had nearly fell on her today. Looking up at a very muddy Kenshin and let out a small giggle he was probably furious but it was almost cute seeing him covered in the mud like a little boy. Besides her luck Kenshin would never let her near a tree again after this.

Kenshin narrowed his eyes as his girl laughed at him! Did she not understand that she almost died? Once again he reinforced the idea that he needed to talk with her and soon. Glancing back at the tree his hand clenched today obviously was not Kaoru's day to be near any tress what so ever. He made a mental note to never let the trees at the dojo get much taller than himself. Offering a hand to each girl he helped them up to their feet. The rain making quick work of the mud that clung to them. "Stay here." He commanded softly, giving a pointed look to Kaoru. Kaoru had the grace to blush realizing that she most likely deserved that comment.

Turning he walked back over to his unconscious opponent. He picked him up and threw the unconscious body over his shoulder. Honestly it was quite a comical sight. Even though Kenshin was already a very lean and petite man, the size difference between Aoshi and Kenshin caused Kenshin to look even smaller than usual. However appearances were very deceiving Kenshin seemed to be holding Aoshi effortlessly on his shoulder. "Come" he called to the girls. He honestly had no clue who the second girl was, but he might as well bring her with him, after all the rain was pouring down and it would be no place for a girl to be alone. To be candid the weather was also the main force behind him taking Aoshi with him as well. He never particularly cared for the idea of taking prisoners but while they had him who knows maybe they could use that to their advantage…

Misou followed along with Kaoru , her gaze locked on Aoshi. She didn't like seeing him hurt but for now she'd follow and as soon as they arrived at their destination she'd take care of him and try to figure out why the red haired man would ever dream of hurting her Aoshi-sama who was one of the greatest people in the whole world.

New AN: ok I honestly forgot a lot of things I did earlier in this story but I really wanted to get this out for you guys since I promised it forever ago, so I hope I skimmed enough that it fits ok. Also I know after I wrote it I found out there already was a tree insolent, but I really liked how it turned out so anyways I hope the characters' comments on it pacify all for a repeat occurrence. Anyways enjoy and thank al of you for the great reviews I've been looking at them and I finally sat down to write this. **If you'd like to leave me a suggestion on what you'd think could happen I'll consider it** as I am trying to fit back into my own story and I'm not sure if I'm really succeeding or not. Any ty my original A/N is below if you wish to see what I wrote originally…. Is it bad when you go back and read your story and honestly remember reading it but are shocked that you're the one who wrote it? Sigh I'm so bad…. See ya

Original AN: Hi guys! Sorry it's taken soooooo long, tell you the truth I was waiting to continue till I had real time to work on this (between college semesters or something) but I got soooooooooooooooooooooooo many emails and reviews asking, begging and pleading for this next chappy so just for the record congratulations you pleas worked ///. I'm not giving up on the story, but updates won't be fast like in the summer cuz my classes love to keep me busy and out of trouble but I will keep working on this bit by bit . Oh good news I'm almost completely done with girl scouts now I did my gold project on Saturday the 23 of August and have recently received word that I will receive the award soon ! (the gold award is the equivalent of a eagle scout in boy scouting) Anyway hope you guys like! Once again I apologize.


End file.
